


【静临合集】As It Fades

by Pinwheel_L



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L
Summary: 旧文再录
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 奇异相纸

起初，他只是想拍一张简单的照片。

平和岛静雄拆开幽寄来的礼物，包装里三层外三层。他最终在盒子深处掏出一台宝丽来相机，开关键和快速拍照键都被用心地用红色贴纸标明，生怕主人不懂得如何使用似的。在感慨弟弟贴心的同时，静雄随手翻了翻附赠的说明书。它的扉页上印着大大的广告词：“用心纪录想要留住的瞬间。只要怀着信念，奇迹随时有可能发生。”

静雄半信半疑地冲着懒洋洋的独尊丸按下按钮，不一会儿就从相机里吐出一张小小的相片，独尊丸眯着眼打呵欠的那刻被捕捉得刚刚好，蓬松的猫毛外似乎有层淡淡的柔光。在窗台上的正主翻了个身，背对着他乱挠。静雄差点碰到它的尾巴，如果它不是立马察觉到动静并逃开的话。

“小动物真是麻烦。”

赶开独尊丸扬起的尘埃，静雄捏着有点痒的鼻子，苏格兰折耳猫的照片又一次映入他眼帘。相比起正主，相片要可爱得多。静雄开始喜欢这个奇怪的礼物了。他起身拿着相机到处乱拍，很快便积累了一大堆无对焦的相片。那琐碎的日常事物拍摄像是日历上的红标记过一天划一道般机械重复，纪录行为本身要比纪录结果有意义得多。

等到他想拍落日前最后一片夕霞时，发现相纸已经用光。公寓下的水泥地被染上石榴红，孩子踢着皮球经过，长椅边上有两个高中生在拿雨伞打架。静雄听不清他们到底是在争吵还是纯粹地学电视连续剧里的口号，他没对周围关心到那种程度。当他推开窗探出头去，高中生们注意到了他，双双低头向他道歉，然后一溜烟跑开。

“啧。”

他什么都还没来得及说，只好倚窗点了一根烟。吞云吐雾时，他将目光投向遥远的地平线，心想果然还是要把相纸用来记录更珍贵的事物。

几天后，静雄邮购的相纸到了。

他挑了天人少的工作日申请休假，带上他所有的相纸出发，先是坐上学生时代常搭的巴士，目光一路扫量沿途的风景。密密麻麻的人群携着喧嚣经过车窗外，每一张脸孔都是相似的平凡。

这些年来池袋的变化不算小，每每他注意到现实与回忆的交点，都会迅速地把它拍下来，比如某家经营至今的冷饮店，比如停车场入口那棵歪掉的树，比如街角一个未来得及换掉的老旧垃圾桶……静雄选了离来良很近的站点下车，迎面而来的是浓郁的花香，看来行道树还是当年的辛夷花树。

二月正值花期，环卫工人会在早晨清扫落花，学生们三三两两踏着余香走进校门。静雄在周围人异样的目光中寻找合适拍摄角度，朝着大树比对了十多分钟。可是，无论他选择怎样的角度，画面里总是缺少些关键的元素。周围太吵，人群开始凑过来。他们好奇地探究静雄行动背后的意义，甚至窃窃私语。

“是观光客吧。”

“难道不是暴走族？”

“穿着酒保服的暴走族？！”

静雄回头瞪了学生们一眼，声源自觉地关闭。看吧，果然是怪人。他听到人群得到这样的结论，在学生时代他也收到过不少类似的评价，尤其是在和某人在一起的时候——

_“喂喂，你们能不能消停些。”岸谷新罗扬了扬手机，“我想打电话给赛尔提。”_

_“是小静太容易激动了。”_

_“闭嘴。”_

_“你这样会被正常的女子高中生当成怪人哦。”_

_“如果你能乖乖待在我视野外的话，就不会有那么多的麻烦事。”_

在街道尽头的某棵树上，静雄找到了一个明显的凹痕，那是他当年拿垃圾推车砸出来的。他煞有介事地往凹洞里放一朵辛夷花，然后退远，拍照。逆光的小相片落到他手上，他端详了好一会儿，始终觉得里面少了些什么。

“只要怀着信念，奇迹随时有可能发生。”

宝丽来相机的广告词浮现在他脑海，令他不禁万般怀念地摩挲相片。他想起落花砸在他脑袋上，同时临也趁机往他的鞋子上浇冷饮。他扔过去的重物没有命中那只烦人的死跳蚤，迈开腿追了对方几条街。新罗在后面哈哈地大笑，后来还坐在赛尔提的摩托后座上风风火火地赶上他们。临也在新罗对着他们吧啦吧啦地将奇怪的冷笑话时用备用伞捅他的腰，于是他们把短暂的和平抛在脑后继续斗殴。

回忆到这里时，某处唐突地冒出一个声音：

“小静？”

静雄下意识要把相片扔掉，但不出几秒他便察觉到声音是从相片里传出来的。于是，他举起相片，画面中居然真的多了折原临也那令人烦躁的身影。状况外的他正想问一句怎么了，临也抢先递给他一个嫌弃的眼神。“你把我困在什么奇怪的地方？嗯哼？草履虫的手段真是突飞猛进。”

“……”

两人面面相觑了几分钟。静雄在临也的抗议声中将相片放在左胸口袋。好在相片长出一小截，临也得以在缝隙中窥得外面的状况。“你觉不觉得你这样看起来很蠢？”他踮着脚，用只有静雄听得到的音量说话。巨大的树影投在他们身上，枝桠将头顶的天空分割成好几块，早春微寒的风吹落几朵白色的辛夷。临也打了个喷嚏，静雄想起刚刚在画面里的他视乎没有穿那件毛茸茸的外套。

“你在里面也会感到冷？”

“正在刮风呢。”临也闷闷地说，“我可不像你有特殊体质。”

“一年四季都穿长外套的人体质也正常不到哪去吧。”

“我的外套夏天很透气哦。”

“那冬天呢？”

“……我选择待在暖气里。”

两人又一茬没一茬地斗嘴，仿佛回到学生时代的休战时间。静雄并不乐意和临也多聊，比起言语他更擅长直接和对方干架。或许是因为两人深谈的机会并不多，他渐渐地发现他以前对临也的了解少之又少。临也似乎什么都很擅长，却整天将心思放在学习以外的地方。

在静雄绕着来良学园的围墙走的时候，临也冷不丁地提议他从后门左侧三十米的矮墙翻进去。 “这个时候没有人看守，可以直接溜到保健室后面的废弃体育馆。那边明年准备拆了，学生们都被禁止到那边去。小静不是最喜欢这种静僻的鬼地方吗？”

“你从哪知道这么多？”被说中的静雄略微不爽。

临也嗤笑，说：“别看我这样，我可是一直在观察小静，说不定我比你还了解你自己。”

“你这混蛋。”

“高中的时候，你在那座体育馆的露台上睡觉，口水流了一地，样子可好笑了。我蹲在你旁边拍照，你一点都没发觉。”

“竟然有这种事，可恶。”

“大部分我都扔掉了，看着心烦。”临也的声音因回忆而变得遥远，“指不准会被哪个有心人捡到，哪天就会发现那些照片暗地在匿名论坛里传播。”

“在那个时候我会第一时间找你算账。”

“我没那么容易落到你手里，现在只是个意外。”临也仿佛料到他不会挑这种时候对他出手一样，肆无忌惮地说着挑衅的话。

“哼。”

静雄两指捏灭烟头的火星，并扔到垃圾桶上的灰缸。

“拳头不能实打实地砸到你的脸上，怎么想都不够痛快。”

话是这么说。

静雄还是遵循临也的建议，翻到来良学园内。如今学校已经没有多少过去的痕迹，体育馆建筑外墙已开始剥落。静雄想起高中时期他曾在这里清理涂鸦，新罗中途就偷懒了，而他为了让期末的成绩没那么难看，只得硬着头皮刷灰。故地巡游的时候，静雄注意到底下不知哪年哪月画上去的情人伞，伞下其中一个名字是“静雄”，另一个名字已经看不清。

“什么时候的事？这不是我的笔迹。”

“也不是我写的，我怎么可能这么工整地写你的名字。”

“……”

“应该只是同名？看字迹至少十年了吧？比你高中入学还要早。虽然和你本人严重不符，但你的名字不算罕见。”

“这世上还有另一个静雄？”

“新宿有。是个四五十岁的普通上班族。”

“你居然查过。”

临也情报的收集范围广大到不可思议。静雄想，如果当年他不是遇上这个麻烦，他会不会还在临也的关注名单内？归根到底还是新罗的错吧，非要神秘兮兮地把临也介绍给他。“你们相互认识的话一定会很有趣。”罪魁祸首大言不惭地对他们宣布，还唯恐天下不乱地邀请他们共同值日。

“这是职业需要。”临也的语气很不愉快，“光是整理和你相关的东西我都想吐。”

“那就别老动歪脑筋。”

“我可没动歪脑筋，要怪就怪小静……”临也用哼歌来回避话题，弄得静雄心里很不自在。他掏出宝丽来相机拍斑驳的墙面，临也觉得他的行为有些匪夷所思。“这有什么好拍的？”

“留作纪念啊。”静雄不耐烦地说。  
“拍和你同名的人的罗曼史？怪物也会羡慕普通人的青春吗？”临也夸张地叫出声，双手拍打手边的辛夷树。静雄很想反驳他是又怎样，但临也很快就恢复平常的语气。

“小静是不是觉得自己也有这样的可能，体验一个普通人的人生？如果是这样的话，我可以不计前嫌地帮你一把哦。”

“你哪一次不是在帮倒忙？”

“嗯哼，你高中的第一个约会对象是我搞定的哦。那次把事情搞砸的人是你，如果你当时没有抛下女孩子冲出电影院的话，估计早就摆脱处男身了。”

“那是因为你太吵了。”

“诶？”

相片里的临也反应了好一会儿，才开始捂着肚子笑。“那时候我没有跟你们走在一块啊。小静，你的脑子是不是坏了？”

静雄觉得自己的脑子没有坏。

他沿着楼梯往上走，阳光如瀑布一般奔流而下。宝丽来相机吐出好几张曝光过度的相片，临也从一张相片转移到下一张相片。起初他还会抱怨周围太亮了，后来他也开始津津有味地打量环境。“我在这里偷走过小静的牛奶哦。”他欢快地告诉静雄一些静雄从前未曾注意到的细节，不知为何静雄对他生不起气来。

“小静以前还会把不合格试卷藏在雨伞里带回家，真是幼稚得不得了。个子长得太快，裤子总是嫌短。头发倒是染得很勤，小混混们看了都会自觉地绕道走。不过，在人群中倒是十分扎眼，哪怕远远望过去，也能立马能认出来。”

“……你记得真多。”

“这是职业需要。”

临也今天第二次拿同样的话声明自己的立场，静雄嗅到搪塞的味道。

“你成为情报屋是在高中毕业之后的事吧？”

向来在第一时间反唇相讥的临也突然沉默了，他脸上的表情埋在相片里亮白的光里。静雄注意到他身上的衣服变成他高中时常穿的红体恤，外面还套着黑色短装学良。他的眉眼一如少年模样，先是紧锁，后又舒展开来。小静啊，他说，我还真被你带到奇怪的地方。

“是你擅自闯进来的。”

明明是想要拍下重要的过去痕迹，恼人的折原临也却走过每一张相片。多少次静雄都想说，你真是吵死了，随时随地出现在任何我能看得到的地方，像是一股聒噪的风时时环绕在他周围。在他高中的第一场约会，他在电影院里坐立不安，忘了问女生需不需要饮料，背包里还放着临也托新罗买的黑咖啡，要是真把这个递过去估计会被女生嫌弃。静雄越想越不自在，在电影的中途出去抽烟，临也平时看书的神情突然经过他脑海。这种胡说八道不明所以的烧脑科幻片果然还是更适合跟他一起看吧，类似的诡异想法占据了他十多分钟的思考，直到女生悻悻地出来跟他说谢谢今日的关照，电影十分精彩。

静雄推开露台的大门，往日他睡觉过的地方依然空无一物，仿佛近日有谁来清洁过一般。他对着地板拍照，宝丽来相机吐出来的相片上出现临也蹲着拿手机偷拍他睡觉的情形。静雄想让他快停下，手指却戳进了相片。在他碰到临也的那一瞬间，露台刮起了一阵大风，他抓在手里的相片被一吹而散。真实的温度电流一般流窜而来，朦胧的虚影从相触的指尖开始实体化，然后空白的相纸全数炸开。

砰、砰、砰。

他分不清是他心底的烟花，还是眼前亦真亦幻的世界给他带来错觉。折原临也就这样在落到他面前，还带着几分迷茫。只要稍不留意，这家伙就会像小动物那样逃开，稳稳地躲到他看得见又触不着的地方去。

静雄牢牢地抓住临也的肩膀，不让他伺机挣脱。如果不是今天走这么一趟，静雄估计自己很难察觉到那些细枝末节。他说，我在意这件事很久了，你说的职业需要都是骗人的吧。

临也先是震惊，再迅速屏住呼吸，接着长吁一口气，最后若无其事地问你缺不缺一个很烦的男朋友。 

fin. 


	2. Deep Silent Complete

01

从病人嘴里冒出可怕的声音：“看在上帝分儿上——快——快——让我安睡——”

02

列车正在前行。

静雄听见铁道轰隆的声音，皎洁的月光吵得他睡不着。他想下床给自己倒杯水，看到底下的田中汤姆一直在玩手机，五光十色的屏幕晃得他眼睛有点疼。五分钟后，他想起自己正在出差，行程安排未知。

“我们要去哪？”

“还不知道呢。”汤姆回答。

于是，静雄安静地坐在前辈旁边看他玩手机游戏。十五分钟后，汤姆惊呼一声糟糕，屏幕上的黑衣服小人倒在地上。输了呀，汤姆说。

静雄凑过来看，发现那并不是一个令人愉快的画面：受伤的小人在地上抽搐，脸上却带着笑容。很痛啊，我特讨厌疼痛，他听到一个声音在说。还来不及问一句怎么了，汽笛声将他的思绪冲散。

静雄扭过头，发现田中汤姆的眼睛红了。

——这不是他。

某个念头从静雄的脑海里闪过。

03

“所以？”

“所以……”

静雄把头埋在膝盖里，仿佛刚经历一场噩梦。他几乎无法控制住自己，后背一直在冒冷汗，大脑花了好一会儿才组织出语言。我可能是看错了，他迟疑地说。

戴着平光眼镜的医生把五指埋到他的头发。

“你陷入了幻觉，并对现实大加揣测。”

“但愿如此。”

医生的呼吸打在静雄的发旋上，静雄感到头皮酥麻。这感觉熟悉又可怕，宛如电流经过了身体，他听见自己的骨头正滋滋作响。

“来说说关于你更多的事。”医生的声音像羽毛般轻柔，让他好比靠上云朵做的枕头。潮湿的空气包裹着他们，静雄的颈间多了份凉意。是他？是他。一片白雾笼罩静雄的思维上，医生的手指放在他的穴位，为他做舒缓神经的按摩。

“我发现我总是一个人。”静雄说。

04

窗台。

树叶。

以及穿堂而过的风。

静雄站在走廊的一头，目光投向最远的教室。世界充满嘈杂声，但他周围空无一人。“诺亚把鸽子送至窗外。它没有回来。洪水退去了。”静雄拾起地上的画册，上面什么都没有画。在嘲笑声响起时，他翻到了最后一页。白纸上有个脚印。

“还给我。”

有人从他身后抢走画册。他立马转过身去追。耳边有上课铃在狂啸，他莫名地感到暴躁，为了刨根问底他什么也顾不上。本能驱使他奔跑，指引他追逐。

一路阳光烙在他脸上。好不容易停下来时，他的喉咙只发出了一个长音节，之后的内容就再也想不起来。

世界是残缺的，他想。

05

“你为什么会有这种感觉。”

医生在轻笑，他的衣袖掠过静雄的脸。静雄没有闻到刺鼻的消毒水味，那白大褂崭新得不像话。

“有个人……有个这样的人。”

静雄的脑壳突然很痛，空张着嘴说不出话。他的语言是被谁扼杀了吗？他低头，发现是自己的双手正锁着喉咙。苍白的灯光打在他身上，又冷又明亮，于是他把自己埋进靠垫里。医生调整了座椅的角度，让他一百二十度斜躺。

医生的眼睛令静雄无法移开目光。是谁？两个声音同时问道，其中一个源于静雄他自己。

06

“你在想什么？主动约我出来的人可是你哦。”

坐在静雄对面的女高中生不耐烦地说。她的妆容很夸张，五官精致得有些虚假。静雄想她应该不是自己喜欢的类型，但低头时他发现他们两个都穿着高中校服。在杯子里的倒影里，他还规矩地保留原来的发色。

“没有。”

事实上，他也不知自己在为什么事神游。在柜台休息的咖啡店员把音乐换成更为舒缓的爵士。while i'm alone and blue as can be,dream a little dream of me.静雄下意识讨厌这首歌，无比讨厌。在两人沉默的三分钟后，女高中生不再反复看自己的指甲。

“……那我们就到此为止吧。”

椅子被吱呀一声拉开，割开静雄的思绪。烦躁，烦躁。静雄想要扯下自己的领结，没有名字的女高中生拎起包朝店门外走去。

“等等。”

“哈？”

女高中生回过头来，她的眼睛也是红色的。

07

“你想要什么？”

医生问他，语气里带着六分嘲讽，三分尖锐，剩下一分是复杂不明的疑惑。静雄试图抬手拉下医生那该死的口罩，可他发觉自己的四肢软弱无力。抵抗一番后，他垂下了手臂，医生按住他的虎口。

“平静的生活。”

静雄不知道自己为什么会咬牙切齿。

“那你还有什么不满的。”

“缺一个对的人。”

医生突然笑了，“爱人？”

“不是。”

08

雨水倾倒城市。

这次静雄平安地躲到了屋檐下，前面有不少人撑伞经过，雨水溅到了他的裤子。空气中传来极不愉快的咳嗽声，静雄转过头去，那里空荡荡的什么都没有。

“喂。”

他也不知道自己在对谁说话。一段遥远的记忆被小心翼翼地牵扯出来。少年人难得的细腻在狭小的空间展开。他依然觉得很冷，冷到牙齿发颤，平日里他从不会发觉这个，如果不是旁边多了一个人。

“再不找条干净的毛巾披着，你会冻死哦。”

静雄终于想起自己在高中时丢过一件喜欢的外套。那种东西，就算当面扔过去也不会收到一声谢谢，但他为什么还是这么做了？静雄踢开脚下的汽水罐，从下水道里传出雨水灌入的声音。

然后，他的肩胛骨也开始痛了。

09

医生的手移到静雄的脖子上，冰凉使人获得一瞬间的清醒。静雄不自觉骂出某种节肢动物的名字，医生咯咯地笑。

“吵死了。”静雄说。

“你的绝症了。”

“鬼话连篇。”

“我可不是在胡说八道哦。”

“是传染病吗？”静雄没好气地说，医生在挠他的掌心，而他不能把对方拉下来。从小他连感冒都没得过，怎么可能就败在医生的手里。

“我可不会拿诊断结果来骗人。”

静雄看到医生捂着肚子弯下腰，眼角有晶莹的东西。他在笑吗？还是在哭？你啊，医生指着他，说出一串他听不清的话。

10

“我很不爽。”

静雄捏紧了拳头，如果不是友人的阻止，不出三秒他的拳头就会打掉眼前人亮白的牙齿。他总在各种各样的场合怒不可遏，原因八成都是某个人带来的。

“你又在搞什么鬼？恶趣味也要给我适可而止。”

“你前段时间不是向新罗抱怨没能好好过上高中生活吗？我在帮你解决青春的烦恼，这次委托是完全免费的哦。”

“谁委托了？”

在一旁看他们拌嘴的友人没有正面回答，“我就随便和他打了个赌，也没想到他真的会去做嘛。”

“下次我换个更合你口味的？女孩子不满意的话，男生怎么样？我听说四班那位呆头呆脑的眼镜男很在意你。”

“……你给我滚出我的生活。”

11

“一切如你所愿。”

医生的额头几乎要贴上他的后颈。

“我的瓦尔德马先生，你有两个选择。一是继续在梦中寻找安宁，二是醒来面对地狱。”

“哪来的安宁？”

“对你来说，安宁不正是平静如水的普通人生活吗？”

那瞬间静雄犹豫了。是的，他无比渴望没有人打扰平静的生活。很多时候他是条搁浅在在岸上的鲸鱼，人人用惊恐的眼神看他，殊不知他痛苦至极。这么讨厌我的话就别来打扰我啊，他张着嘴巴发出无声的呐喊。而人群中有个突兀的小男孩，他站到离他最近的地方，拉着他的鱼鳍说你不要回到海里去。

男孩脸上是不怀好意的笑容，可他的手却紧抓着他不放，哪怕浑身都被海水打湿。时间一长他发现男孩尽管嘴上还小心翼翼地保留骄傲，实际上却是在用眼神哀求他。于是他从一个庞然大物变成了人。

“看吧，果然是这样。”医生松开了他的手，静雄的虎口还残留着被攥紧的余痛。口罩挡住医生的表情，仅露出的眼睛里有东西正在坠落。

“死跳蚤。”

静雄一把拉住了医生。

12

要是某某不在就好了，静雄说。

新罗在旁边偷笑。

“他要是真离开池袋，这里最挂念他的人是你。”

不知是谁在他旁边啧了一声，还把他带来的橘子汽水全都喝掉。“不喜欢就别动我的东西啊。别装作什么都不知道，我在上面有贴便签的。”静雄只从对方手里夺回了空瓶。

“哈？你说什么？”对方轻轻打了一个嗝，咫尺之间有甜味在荡漾。静雄别过脸去，目光回到自己的画上。然后他听见对方在笑，原来他的纸上多了潦草的V字手势。可恶，他已经来不及重画了。

这时新罗发话了,说：“折原画完作业赶紧来帮忙，老师说我再交不上素描，这学期的考试就不能过了。”

“帮你问我有什么好处？”

“我可以告诉你静雄在画什么。”

“谈判决裂。”

“你明明好奇得要死，刚刚还往静雄那边瞄。”

画架在争执中倒塌。原本作为被波及方的静雄成了混战中的主角，一手制服一个。新罗喊痛痛痛，我只不过多嘴问了句而已，于是静雄放开了他。某人也趁机逃得远远的。静雄被用美术刀划伤了手，但他在意的却是另一件事。

“死跳蚤你踩在我画上了！”

静雄在众人的目光下愠怒，掀掉了其他两人的画架。站在画纸飞舞中的人有一双红色的眼睛，那我帮你画啊，他的语气稀松平常。

事后，静雄便再也找不到那张印有脚印的半成品。

13

“我差一点点就能杀死小静。”

医生说这句话时的语气，跟告诉静雄他得了绝症时的一样。

“你不是新罗，别老穿着他的衣服在我面前晃。”在静雄说这话时，医生拿下了平光眼镜。静雄拉出他的衣角，摸到白大褂底下极不合身的旧外套。

“瓦尔德马先生只要一直待在梦里，就永远不会死去。”医生叹了口气，“一旦他醒来，他全身就会腐朽。即便这样，他还是要醒来吗？”

“要。”

“你是受虐狂吗？”

“那个世界没有你。”

医生淡淡地说：“是你说的，要我滚出你的生活”

静雄一一拔掉插在身上的输液管，那些细长而又透明的线快要将他的四肢缠绕。他数不清自己做了多长的梦，此刻每个梦里被刻意抠掉的细节像海潮一般推着浪花与光点向他袭来。他扯下医生的口罩，医生瞪大眼睛看着他。

“我会把你从暗处揪出来。”

“可是我很痛啊，小静。”医生捧着他的脸说，“我特讨厌疼痛。”

14

教室里只剩下了两个人。

教师，同学，美术作业像是被水晕泡后彩墨，被稀释得无影无踪。穿不合身的旧外套和红T恤的少年坐在桌子上翻画册，特地把夹在里面的某一幅扬起来。

“你看你都画了什么。”

是你啊，静雄大步跨上前去，把少年从课桌上抱下来。接下来他的吻便如狂风骤雨般落下，如果不回应以更激烈的吮咬，对方会得寸进尺。他的手指几乎要刺进少年的皮肤，少年在他耳边发出呜咽声。他始终没有扒下对方滑稽的旧校服，任由对方吸着他的手指，透明的津液滴到两人的衣服上。静雄更想吻他蒙上水汽的眼睛，用舌头卷起他眼角滑落的星辰。

很痛啊。

膝盖被狠狠地踢了下，于是静雄换了种方式帮少年做扩张。少年故意咬着他的前胸，好让他分得相应的疼痛。于是他丢盔弃甲长驱直入，突进黑暗的深海。少年的指甲划破他的腰肌，发出欢愉的声音。

临也？临也。静雄呼唤少年的姓名。少年的身体吞纳他多年的欲望，翻云覆海之际俯下身吻他。阳光照进玻璃窗，他们和他们的青春融在白纸、画架和橘子汽水里。

15

病人在梦魇里挣扎，他朝着天花板喊：“快——快唤醒我——快——我告诉你我死了！”

16

泛着绿光的屏幕上，一切数值恢复正常。医疗人员们欢呼实验成功，医生意兴阑珊。他摘下护目镜，结束一场漫长的睡梦引导。助手问他要不要做更详细的纪录，他说不用。

“你就不想知道实验品做了什么梦吗？我记得他是你的老同学，你们还蛮有渊源的。”

“没兴趣。”

“不过我真的有点好奇，他是怎么活过来的？看数值好像还没有什么后裔症。”

折原临也打着呵欠，瞟了病床上的平和岛静雄一眼。

“这可不一定。”

我让他得绝症了。

——以我为名的绝症。


	3. Hymn

你将不朽，即使与爱无关。

一

葬礼即将开始。

日出前灰蒙蒙的大海像是积满灰尘的麻布，天昏吞掉其在远方的起伏。风的沉吟一浪又一浪涌来，拉长的单调音节填补褪色的世界。这里的每一个人手上都拿着一支白玫瑰，表情肃穆。难得穿一身黑礼服的医生扫视一周后，察觉到不妥。  
“静雄没来？”  
“没。”

二  
回溯年少懵懂的时光，那时的人们还未知名为apoptosis的病毒有多可怕。年复一年月复一月维持微不足道的日常，就此以为能一世安稳。十六岁的平和岛静雄从未思考过未来，或者说，他无暇顾及这类听起来就很虚无缥缈的东西。隔壁班那位讨人厌的折原临也时不时给他送来几件麻烦，令他不得安生。他不止一次质问唯一的友人：“为什么要把这种人介绍给我？”  
友人的回答往往令他更火冒三丈，“感觉会很有趣啊。”  
所谓的有趣，直接导致两人鸡飞狗跳的高中生涯。看似纤细的黑发少年近乎承下静雄百分之八十的暴力。作为回赠，静雄的制服衬衣无一不是废于被小刀划烂。毕业典礼的那天两人留在空教室里打架，谁也没有彻底占上风。静雄好不容易揪住临也的衣领，想要把他从地上拎起来，发力的瞬间突然发觉对方的体重意外地轻。短暂的犹豫在对方眼里显然是回击的好时机，静雄的右手被狠狠地咬上一口，吃痛的同时猎物从中挣脱，退到五六米外——  
“小静的皮真硬。”  
临也不满地咂嘴，这番反击没有让他占到多少便宜。  
“死跳蚤动不动就叮人。”  
静雄甩了甩手，痛觉在空气中流失。他的目光重新移到黑发少年身上，而对方深陷在橘红的暮色里，柔光处理轮廓后显得身体有些单薄。

这样的人，竟然和自己打了三年。  
静雄这样想。  
只是在下一秒，少年盯着他的脸，缓缓吐出一句：“小静果然还是很讨厌啊。”

果然。

略去其中前因后果直接呈现的结论令静雄来不及思考，某个刺耳的词点燃他方才停息的怒火。被抬起的课桌在半空划出弧线飞向黑发少年，一番乒乓碰撞后临也在玻璃破裂之前及时撤离原地。纷纷落下的碎片融入夕晖中短暂地化为宝石，摔到地上又重新回到一钱不值。静雄听到桌子跌入花圃的声音，以及来自仇敌的嘲讽——  
“真是个灾难，不知有多少娇柔的小生命会被折断？”  
静雄脱口而出：“在此之前我要先折断你。”  
“抱歉，我不奉陪。”对方摊手，“我这边完全没有死的觉悟。”

无休止的打闹延续到毕业后的几年。就当其中一方打算搬到新宿避开嫌恶对象时，病毒无征兆地爆发了。但凡二十五岁以上的人，都无法避免身体机能的快速衰竭。不出三个月，大街上就基本只剩下年轻人了。在汤姆前辈因病休假的第十天，平和岛静雄收到公司的解雇通知，不用想也知道现在管理层那边有多混乱，大幅裁员或许就是倒闭的前兆。向弟弟简略描述近况后静雄征询起建议，那头沉默了许久才说：“哥哥知不知道岸谷医生那边正在研究疫苗？”  
静雄想起几天前新罗打来的电话，嚷嚷着要他帮忙，便应了声嗯。  
“工作内容大概是看护病人之类的，不需要参与临床试验，薪酬也不错。”  
“照顾人什么的，这类工作我大概做不来。”静雄坦白。不知为何他总觉得弟弟那边有什么难言之隐，果不其然电话那头传来一句——  
“我个人……希望哥哥能去试一试。”

不管怎样，弟弟为他着想这点不会改变。这样想着，静雄答应了请求。隔天他上午便去拜访他的老同学。地下密医早早就在他的小诊所候着，见他主动上门更是哭天抢地：“我就说嘛，日暮途穷好事多磨……”先不说对方滥用成语的多年坏毛病，室内诡异的气氛让静雄莫名地烦躁。还没来得及问看护对象，沙发上的一个身影迅速点燃他心中的汽油桶。察觉到脸色变化的医生小心翼翼地补充说明：“折原由你来负责……”  
话没说完，门把手就被掰断了。偏偏某人毫无自觉地再添助燃剂——  
“为什么偏偏是小静啊？”

三

“所以说，为什么会是我？”

“那家伙没什么朋友，你又不是不知道。两个妹妹和他的关系又不好，我是没空啦，我不想浪费和赛尔提love love的时间。想来想去还不如直接交给你好了，反正你那时很闲。”  
岸谷新罗说，临也是自愿参与临床试验的，赌上百分之四十的成功几率。  
接过友人递来的白色玫瑰，静雄想起那日弟弟欲言而又止的话。

「我个人……希望哥哥能去试一试。」

照顾一个讨厌的人，并不是一件容易的事，何况对方根本不乐意配合。折原临也的日常可谓单调至极，白天一半时间在睡觉，清醒的时候大都在看电脑，时不时读读书。四五天过去了，两人没搭上几句话。倒是新罗定时会过来测测体温，检查下基本情况。“大体还算稳定。”某日中午静雄在半醒半睡间听到他们的对话，正想拿报纸蒙头继续前梦时，老同学难得正经的告诫穿透层层纸张抵达他耳边：“时间未免提前的太多了吧，虽说跟过劳和熬夜有关系。高中的时候也提醒过你了，多少也该懂得节制。这点你别跟静雄比……”  
“谁跟那个怪物比了。”  
前半句话无比清晰，几乎将静雄抽离梦境，之后后半句话过于暧昧不清，好比沉入深潭的幼种。一旦错失接应时机，徒手无论如何打捞也只能在表层翻搅，正主早已在底部泡烂肿胀，永不得生长。好不容易触到自己名字的静雄掀开报纸坐了起来，看着面面相觑的两人没好气地说：“吵死了。”  
“去洗把脸，顺便帮我带杯水。”  
“……”  
“小静现在的雇主是我，好歹稍微做点看护该做的事。”

分明是有意的引开，虽有不情愿但也无可奈何——对方是雇主，从客观上来讲提点要求不算过分。静雄走出那个涂满深铅灰的房间，转入没有光感的走廊，仿佛前方布着一层又一层蛛网，看似复杂的陷阱随手就能拨开，轻若无物，风吹即落。  
然而，终点没有捕食者。  
恶意早已被风干，只剩下干瘪瘦小的壳。内容空无一物，制不成标本带走，也无法将它留下。  
凉水拂面过后，静雄觉得太阳穴发疼。当他回到房间时，新罗已经走了。临也接过他递去的热水，只啜了一小口就放在了一边。“喂！”静雄正想说死跳蚤没基本的礼貌，却发现这人捂着嘴，肩膀一直在抖——  
“你猫舌头？”

没有回答。

只见银光一闪，疾风擦耳而过。静雄摸到左脸颊的温热，某种熟悉涌上心头。彼此都一样，积攒许久的压抑与不快急需找到泻火口。言语的交流过于累赘，经年累月的暴力相向将两人的关系简化，至少外人看来，爱憎一目了然。没有举起病床，赤手空拳的静雄最后被临也压倒在地上，并用用刀尖抵住喉咙。本该居高临下的他没有扔下一句嘲讽，满眼的失望结成霾，遮蔽往日的神采。这时从屋子另一头传来密医的嚎叫：“说了多少遍，不要打起来啊啊——”  
于是临也扔掉了小刀，重新站起来，穿上外套走出门外。打开房门的瞬间，满目尽是无起伏的灰色。  
明知是白昼，他仍然拉亮了灯。

四

「我比小静大一岁。」  
言下之意，先退下战场的人，会是他。  
在某个没有阳光的下午折原临也对岸谷新罗说，都交给你了。

面朝阴郁大海的礁石上，密医找到他一点也不懂得圆滑的友人。  
“折原算不上是坏人，当然也不是什么好人。试疫苗百分之八十是为了想要活下去吧。还有百分之十，大致也能归为献身？”

还有百分之十是什么。  
静雄没有问。

“嘛……”密医耸耸肩，“我瞎猜的。”

三十分钟前临也披上外套离开小诊所，紧接着业余的看护也被医生推搡出门。只有年轻人与孩子的大街依旧喧闹，当生命只剩下青春，人们似乎认为纵情才是最佳挥霍方式，享受与玩乐成为了价值主流。交通瘫痪后交警人手不足，难以压制场面。酗酒者相互投掷酒瓶，全然不顾碎渣硌伤。失去大人管教到处哭闹奔跑的孩子从中惊险窜过，错当擦身死神为追逐游戏。被踢倒的垃圾桶翻滚至路中，颠簸吐出的无分类垃圾遭到所有经过的人的嫌弃。直到有恋人在泥沼中心旁若无人地拥吻，晦暗的天色才安静地将其包裹成可以忽视的黑。  
平和岛静雄认识那对情侣。  
迷恋头的少年与化身为“头”的少女。  
令人无法分清这是近似扭曲的爱情，还是近似爱情的扭曲。看似脆弱的关系实质牢不可破，就连灾厄也不能动摇半分。活着的姿态有千千万万种，而想要活下去的心情大体相似——  
「我这边完全没有死的觉悟。」

静雄突然明白某人用刀尖抵住他喉咙时的心情。种子沉没之前，余音回响——  
“我比小静大一岁，可我一点也不想输呢。”

奔流的人潮越涨越高，冲散所剩无几的秩序。天空开始倾倒灰色的雨，地面沸腾起来，目之所及的地方几乎没有一把撑起的伞。浑浊的雨水打湿静雄的肩膀，入侵的寒意很快就被视野中的那抹猩红抵消。他拧下旁边的告示牌，大步朝人群中唯一的颜色跑去。  
“临也君哟——”

你还有什么愿望，我奉陪到底。

时隔多月的追逐游戏再次在大街上演，无形之手为他们拨开人群。越过绵密的灰雨，他们捕捉到彼此扬起的嘴角，笑容如此不可一世，锋利如芒。下一秒，静雄即用嘴接咬飞刺过来的蜘蛛刀，手边摇摇欲坠的矮墙被拍得发颤。在周围坍塌之前静雄扼住了临也的喉咙，像是拽拉住幼种尚未生长完全的嫩芽。

“我……最讨厌小静。”

晦暗的光线里看不懂仇敌是否有眨眼，但静雄的目光从未偏移——  
“我同你一样。”

Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you.  
We'll never fall apart.

五

陌生的潮涌那日，众神远遁。[ 出自约翰·班维尔《海》]

“最了解他的人，明明是你。”  
静雄没有反驳新罗的话。

他们不曾亲密。  
至少在一方死去之前，是这样的。

星辰坠落那个夜晚，静雄坐在门外。他没进去，想必对方也不乐意。新罗接过他的看护工作，替他送进一杯温水。无月之夜蝉声喧嚣如丧曲，吵得他一夜未眠。天亮的时候，新罗告诉他临也葬礼的时间。这个人很早之前就给自己安排了后事，静雄也没过问更多的内容。

“这么说来，那家伙还是有提到两个妹妹的。不用怎么担心，帮忙看着点，别让她们闯大祸就行了。”  
“没了？”  
“没了。”

远方的海面上凝结了一滴殷红的血，不知何时才能升起来。遥不可及的炽热为周边的灰镀上朦胧的光。静雄试图为自己点一根烟，然而打火机始终吐不出火焰。  
“疫苗的进度如何？”  
“有折原的数据作基础，再改进一下估计差不多了。”密医疑惑地看向他，“怎么？”  
“临床试验交给我。”  
“怎么你也……嘛，我无所谓，我还有赛尔提啊。不过放心好了，这次一定会成功的。”  
密医加上了自己的确信。

海风卷起大片金黄色的浪，海鸥扑着翅膀掠过浪尖，划出一道明艳的白。这里刚刚洒下某个人的骨灰。有人穿越了他的坟墓。[ 出自约翰·班维尔《海》]  
有人。  
不知名的吟唱遥遥而来，宛如天籁。


	4. parachute

平和岛静雄第一次见到黑发青年，是在一个没有晚霞的黄昏。彼时那人坐在轮椅上，吃力地尝试上坡。他好心想要上前帮忙，而青年眉头一皱，警惕地盯着他——那是被围猎的野兽的眼神。  
“别动我。”  
退避三步后，他本想撒手不管，只是青年又眼神古怪地问一句，你为什么会在这里。  
他说是工作，事实上自己还尚未确定，上司最近一直在无视自己，估计迟早要被辞退。  
“哈？这又是什么工作？”  
“跳伞教练。”  
青年望了周围一圈，好一会儿才哧哧笑出声来。“有趣，真是有趣。”——静雄发觉自己的手腕一热，低头看到青年颤抖的手——“你的新工作很有趣，来说说看啊。”  
平日的工作并没有什么特别之处，无非是保证游客的个人安全，帮助游客克服心理障碍。这里的风景不错，从高出跳下，全身仿佛自由无疆。所以每逢旅游旺季，工作人员总是忙得不可开交。静雄想了想，觉得没什么好说的。  
“也就那样。”  
他摊开手，仿佛就连风也不打算从那经过。青年的目光在他掌心停留了一小会儿，才移开。  
“工作之余？”  
被这样问到的静雄，一时间莫名语噎。空闲的时间他都拿来干嘛了？惯性摸摸口袋，总觉得少了点东西。不只是那里，浑身上下都好像缺失了什么。焦躁被青年看在眼里，很不是滋味。“让我想想，你会干些什么。望天？看云？像个呆瓜一般找怪物同类聊天？”对于挖苦，青年似乎相当熟稔。  
然而，静雄发现，自己对他生不起气来。  
“听海。”  
翻滚的海。  
低吟浅唱的海。  
落满细碎闪光，归于宁静的海。  
青年张了张口，突然说不出什么话来。  
“来到这里的人，一半是为了沙滩，一半是为了跳伞。”静雄的脑内闪过澄净得透着寒意的高空，“比起天际，我更喜欢大海。”  
“嗯哼，你认为这里是关岛。”青年失笑，拍打着轮椅，“既然如此，为什么还要跑去当跳伞教练？”  
静雄说不出所以然，只见眼前人缓缓抬起头来，目光柔和。他下意识用指腹摩挲掌心，发觉某种陌生的平滑。耳边又响起青年的喃喃自语：“令人怀念……”  
“以前来过？”  
“来过。”  
声音极为飘渺，仿似生于梦中。静雄刚抬起手，周围便沉入一片黑暗。青年不知所踪。呼啸的风从耳边掠过，像是千千万万只口喙锋利的鸟。从近处传来重物轰然塌落的声音。记忆囊袋被划破，粘稠的汁液流出来。  
他想起前辈曾说过，黄昏又称逢魔之时。

“这里是跳伞圣地，也是自杀圣地。”

再一次见到青年，还是在一个没有晚霞的黄昏。静雄将所想到的告诉青年，而对方漫不经心地回应一声：“哦。”  
“从高处偶尔会看到海浪把尸体冲上岸，一般人看到会很扫兴，但也没办法，人是拦不住的。”  
“那跳伞呢？”  
“不必担心安全问题，教练通常会用安全带与初学者绑定，全程陪同。”  
“如果把它剪断呢？”  
“会死。”  
青年将双手交叠，眼神淡漠。  
“和某个人绑在一起的感觉很让人不爽。”

高中时期，静雄曾和某人去关岛跳伞。那场旅行本来是老同学的邀请，中途老同学却和女朋友跑了，留下他和某人面面相觑。两人一路上几乎没有语言交流，即便如此还是维持着古怪的默契：一人负责问路，一人负责提行李。中途有女生前来搭讪，气氛也开始变得微妙。女生开玩笑说，测测人孤独等级，一个人搬家一个人看海一个人旅游……而某人轻佻地说，这种事情我没怎么在意过。在一边的静雄斜睨了一眼，目光停在对方裸露的光滑的脖颈。  
女生说，也是呢，毕竟有那位作伴。  
哈？你说小静？  
某人摇头，那家伙只是条草履虫。  
没人会喜欢和草履虫一起旅行的，女生意味深长地抿嘴笑。  
某人脸上青一阵白一阵。

“剪不断的，很韧。”

静雄还是和那人一起登上小飞机。对方把伞包交给他时，半开玩笑半认真地告诉他稍不注意的话会死。而他没好气地回敬他一句怕死的人是你。  
就这么说着，对上对方挑衅的眼神。

“不见得。”

两人分先后跳下。靠前的某人在他的视野里急速缩小，像一滴滴落的水融入空中，转眼无踪无迹。失去追逐目标的他感到莫名的恐慌。到哪里去了？还活着吗？猎猎的风将他的衣服鼓起来，绑在他身后的教练催促他准备出发。不一会儿，他也投到天际，纷繁思绪不可抑制。教练示意他看摄像头，他却没法顾及。  
落到地面后静雄第一时间去找某人，过滤掉叽里呱啦的嘈杂声大步上前抓住对方的手腕，收到的是对方堆满假意喊的手痛。于是他松开，猎物迅速跳开。  
好蠢哦，对方扬着手中的照片，那是静雄刚刚在半空中被拍的。  
静雄追上去讨要，被强塞一句摄影师是我请的要照片自己重新拍。静雄说，哪天一定要揍到你再也爬不起来。对方依旧嬉皮笑脸，所以我才要趁早享受。

“如你所见，我现在不能跳伞了。”

静雄觉得青年的语气有些古怪。他隐约觉得青年身上发生过不太好的事，说不定还与他有关，但他总不能直接问。我们见过吗？我们在哪里认识？他无法发声，字字句句卡在喉咙，眼看着青年颤巍巍地从轮椅上站起来，没有咬牙指责，也没有大声呵斥——“居然说自己是跳伞教练，你看到的到底是怎样的一个世界？”——青年皱起的眉头拉扯他与周遭的牵连，一时间仿佛绳结松散，不成形状。他的脑中闪现把某人按在沙滩上的情形，冰凉的浪潮冲刷脚背，咸涩的气味扑鼻而来。但他还是有某种难以启齿的冲动，底下的人也放弃了挣扎。半眯着眼睛问他是不是动了杀意。  
他想说不是。

“你是我的谁？”

记忆中的某人问他，小静为什么不杀了我，你知道这一路会有很多机会的。  
他想说，你也有很多机会。  
怎知某人又自顾自说起来，精心作好的计划每一次都被你全盘打乱，真是狡猾。总有一天会跟你做个了断，虽然于我而言哪种结果都一样。  
——动手啊，怪物。  
在那瞬间他看到青年脸上交错变换的表情，熟悉的占去大多数，而那些他从未见过的在他读解之前就一晃而过。  
——永别了。

“一个旧人。”

他听见飞鸟扑着翅膀的声音，四周尘埃飞扬，回旋的黑影始终没有落下。想象像无数次梦里一般，亲吻着被海浪卷走足迹的沙滩，柔韧的海藻缠绕舌尖，呛进喉咙里苦涩的海水令他喑哑。  
有什么正长啸着，远去。  
他突然意识到，这是他最后一次看到青年。  
世界剩下贯穿身体的风。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，平和岛静雄看到头顶灰蒙蒙的天花板——是他熟悉的小公寓。方才做过什么梦，他已经什么都不记得了。但感觉不坏，应该不是噩梦。  
一看时间，得知离闹钟响还有半个小时。  
就这么起床算了，他想，手却不由自主地拿起手机，打出一个久违的名字。


	5. Resurrection

Dress my body all in flowers white, so no mortal eye can see

他的吻落在金发男人的前额，宛如一只食腐的黑蝶。男人的尸体保存得很好，只是面部表情过于平和，没有生前的狂怒——至少在他印象里，男人的怒比喜更深刻些。他想起年少时他与他在深巷里夜以继日地打架，他划烂男人的衣服，男人折掉他所有的刀。直到午夜时分，一场几乎能刮掉人一层皮的大雨把周围的惨烈景象刷淡。只可惜天意无情，命运戏人，男人在某次意外中身亡，黑白遗照硬生生地宣告二人战争的结束。他突然失去恣意的理由——世上最后一只怪物已经消失，他的刀尖无法再指向谁。无从宣泄的感情日日膨胀，仿佛一条肥虫蛀空他的心脏。在葬礼结束后的当晚，他选择背着所有人挖开层层褐土，撬起棺盖挟走少年的尸体。此后，他昼夜不停地潜心研究，终于复原了禁书中记载的人体苏生术——

“ Dark nights are ending in dawn.”

如月光般惨白的玫瑰铺遍朽旧的棺材，他吹灭黯淡的烛火，将仅剩半截的蜡烛弃置一边，再用短剑在左掌心划十字。鲜血滴在娇艳的花瓣上，以仇恨为借口的执念渗入死者僵硬的皮肤，注入缕缕生气。像他曾无数次祈求的那样将他的性命一分为二，好让他们从此生死同命。

“Bright days are starting in dawn.”  
染血的短刀插入红得发黑的蛇果，置于那冰冷的胸膛上。  
凶险也好，犯忌也好，他无所畏惧，眼里再无半分理智，抚摩男人的脸颊，从眉到唇。  
——想起你原本的模样，从该死的永眠中醒来。

“小静。”  
他呼唤着宿敌，第一次发自内心的亲昵。  
恍惚间他听见他的心脏正灌着风，自斯人西去日益扩张的心洞急需被填满。他曾站在大厦顶端俯视千千万万的人类，没有一人拥有他理想的姿态。凡人参不破迷障中的镜花水月，守不住最后的洁净。用谎言粉饰的粗糙假面背后一丛丛恶之花绽放。杯水被墨色侵染，他再也无法笑着一饮而尽。偏偏身在彼岸的男人，永远停在简单而又温柔的昨日，仿佛在嘲笑此岸深陷泥沼又孑然一身的他。

“住进来——”  
到我的心里去。  
与我一同堕落到地狱深处。

他揉搓着对方的头发，直到沉睡的雄狮眼皮颤动，再瞪大——  
“临也哟。”

顷刻间，一轮红日从东方升起，光芒刺穿废弃教堂的彩绘玻璃。他拂开碍物，揪着男人的衣领，来回狠狠地碾吻。从此永夜终结，白昼长存。


	6. So young




“我们如此年轻，如此无可救药。”

Livehouse里人潮拥挤，勉强落脚的狭小空间里弥漫着糜烂的香甜。三分钟之后静雄意识到那是临也刚喝下的果酒。——“嗯？你说这是什么颜色？”那人恬不知耻地吐着呈蓝黑色的舌头，诡异的颜色像萎掉的风信子。静雄看得头皮发麻，只想一把摁灭他眼里的张狂：“你还只是个中学生吧。”怎料对方完全无视他的告诫，还不知天高地厚地趴在他后背上，显然把他当活体瞭望台：“小静你看。”

烦。

静雄只想把这恼人的人形挂件揪下来。

“你千方百计拉我逃课就是为了听这些人瞎闹腾？”

“啧，小静不懂欣赏。”

不知是不是错觉，他时不时感觉到颈左有绵软的碰触，耳朵渐渐被吐息间夹杂的酒气烧红。顺着临也手指的方向，他的目光越过层层人浪，最终落到舞台上。只见那位半闭着眼睛飙假声的主唱，悄悄从身后抽出一朵玫瑰，再朝它轻吹了一口气，灼目的火焰迅速将明艳的生命包裹。鲜红弹指间化为死灰，连惊叹的时间都不预留。人们不禁屏住呼吸，直到主唱悠悠地吐出：“Because we′re young, because we′re gone.”

耳边响起泡沫般稍纵即逝的笑声，比起平日的嘲弄多出几分迷醉。静雄莫名觉得口舌干燥，脑海里掠过从自动贩卖机里滚出来的甸果味汽水。记得某次打闹后临也高高地抛来一支，错认为好意的他不假思索地拉开盖，噼哩噗噜地被射一脸怪甜——

“我要回去了。”

临也故作恍然大悟状，“真意外，原来小静是个乖宝宝，想要听着大胸姐姐的温柔声音睡过一节数学课。”

“死跳蚤给我闭嘴。” 静雄怎么听都觉得自己带着可笑的气急败坏。

“熟女控。巨乳痴。”对方丝毫不饶人，恶劣地揉捏他的软肋，仿佛随时能抖出他每一件糗事。

“喂喂，揍扁你哦。”

话一出口，静雄就觉得自己输了。偏偏是这个人，让他忍不住用暴力堵嘴。不安分的手臂环上他的脖子，好似一个古怪的项圈。挣脱对他来讲应该不是什么难事，只是这该死的体温，暖到销骨蚀魂，暖到智理坍塌。不出多久，他便讷讷地补了句“胸部也不是那么重要。”

随即而来的是始作俑者忘乎所以的笑声，同时还伴随着对后背的捶打。虽然力道连按摩的程度都算不上，静雄还是感到懊恼。正想把麻烦从背上扯下来时，早有预感的某人灵活地从他背上滑下。好在静雄眼疾手快，一把扣住临也的肩膀，拉近，再用手肘将他卡在怀里——

“临也君哟，好好地听live，嗯？”

“比起那个，我更不想错过小静的表情。”临也仰起头，漾开笑容，“超好玩——”

不知是有意还是无意，字字加重，尾音拖得老长。他摆头跟着音乐轻哼：“We′ll scare the skies with tiger′s eyes, oh yeah?” 他的眼里藏着未熟透的桑葚，漫漫而灼的猩红在少年鼓动的心脏上划十字。有那么一瞬间静雄溺觉得自己要死在这涩甜里。游走的氛围灯与行云流水的间奏将年少轻狂酿得醉生梦死，令人如置身云端——

“I fell for a servant who kept me on the boil……”

终于，他在热火朝天中吻上那双唇，至甜方死。


	7. Sweet Child O' Mine

夜深不见月，群星被包裹在厚厚的云被里，婴儿般安然酣睡。关掉练习室的倒数第二盏灯时，拥挤的空间立即拉上夜色迷蒙的帘。视线越过成叠成堆的手稿与横七竖八的啤酒罐，临也看见金发青年闷在架子鼓间，板着脸练习新曲。

“小静还不走？”

金发青年重重敲下最后一个鼓点，头也不抬的说：“今晚不回。”

余音在室内回颤，抖动的灯光勾勒出他半边脸，表情僵硬。

“果然。”

——在生气呢。

看着恋人意料之中的反应，临也轻快地哼起小调。脱下毛边薄外套，晃到静雄身边。炸毛又因与某人的约法三章不好乱用东西出气的金毛狮子别过脸去，烦躁地点了根烟。黑发青年嬉笑着环上他的脖子，轻吮他的耳朵，直到男人这一敏感处染上成熟石榴汁的颜色。

“消消气？”

男人没有吭声，临也觉得自己已经赢了一半。那么——

接下来是抢主导权的时间了。

把背向自己的男人扳过来，抓住他的肩膀用膝盖挤开对方的双腿。“嗯哼？”对方似乎也对他的攻势挑起了兴致，同时朝他吐烟以回敬。他恶劣地用膝盖摩擦男人两腿之间，丝毫不畏逐渐鼓大变硬的某部位接下来会对他做出多大的威胁。“我把门给锁了。”他的语气里有不知从哪来的骄傲，“来接受我的道歉？”

“诚意不够。”说着，静雄一把捏掉烟头。他起身即将临也震得踉跄跌倒，甚至没有半点想要把对方拉起来的意思。踹开碍事的圆凳子，刻不容缓地附身扣住想要逃开的某人。“小静使赖！”黑发青年不依不饶。“啧，力量是天生的，不服憋着。”容不下对方半句抱怨，静雄咬上那张聒噪的嘴。

“呜……”

临也的喉间发出嫌恶的颤音， 呛人烟味与他刚喝下的柠檬水混在一起，原本清甜被搅得乱七八糟。地上半凉的烟灰扑满身，男人让他沾上同样又难洗掉的味道。

这个蛮不讲理的野兽。

这样想着，他扯开男人的领口，狠狠地抓了把对方的后颈。男人竟放任他乱来，一味顾着扒他的衣物。可惜手上没有小刀，尽管这点小伤对男人来说根本不痛不痒。一边用余手抵着男人左胸以作徒劳的防卫，一边不甘地看着男人埋在他前胸。阵阵酥软的舔舐削弱他所剩无几的抵抗力，所经之处尽是丛丛玫瑰。“我心有猛虎在嗅蔷薇。”这句话生生地被某人实践成淫靡。

“饶了我……吧。”

想到明晚上台可能还残留男人留下的印记，临也觉得羞赧难当。

“下午浪的时候怎么不想想后果。”男人显然还有几分怒气。

临也知道他是指排练时脱衣舞娘贴着他跳舞的事。

“原来小静是在嫉妒我魅力无边。”他故意一脸得意，若在实际扳不回的话，能让对方气得跳脚也不赖。可他下一秒就后悔了，静雄除去他最贴身的衣物，抬起他的腰将凉凉的液体抹至他小穴。已经来不及讶异对方的准备，一根手指探进紧致的甬道，认真地作起了扩张。“可以了？”听见男人的呢喃，呼吸拂过他的敏感，让他不禁颤抖。

不可以。

每次都是我在下面。

尽管心中有一万个不愿意，在某人对他拨弄下，话吐到嘴边都成了催促的呻吟。“小静……唔……”被打翻的甜腻漾至喉间，绵化最后一丝抵抗。男人握住临也试图支开距离的手，将灼热挺进他的身体。环潮接踵而至，能将游鱼溺死的快感扼住他的喉咙。仅仅是窒息，还不够。静雄俯身用吻锁住他，他也索取对方口中所剩无几的空气。他们更像是一对接吻鱼，以吻决斗，要么相互服软，要么相互驯服。静雄扶着恋人的腰，小心地控制着自己的力道，每一次撞击都能让恋人高傲的脸上添上几分迷醉。从像猫一般的挥爪子撒野到像猫一般舔着舌头撒娇，恋人的变化为他戴上无形的项圈。

临也想要甩开他的手。

临也回啃了他的锁骨。

临也在一个又一个吻后环上他的脖子，手指穿过他的发间，然后用力揉搓他的头。于是他把临也摁进更深的欲望深渊。两人在混斗中抵达顶峰，热潮汹涌而至，将防堤冲得支离破碎，令相较算瘦小的身躯一震。几乎是同时喷溅出粘稠的白浊。“妈的，乐谱！”已经顾不上了，不用想都知道有多少新乐节填了进曲子里。管他呢，反正日后的live也洗不掉字里行间荡漾的爱欲。睁开眼后，他对上对方泫然欲泣的表情，起伏的胸膛掩不住轻声呜咽——

“太重了？”

“还可以……再重些……”一说完这句，临也就趴软在胸前。

静雄轻哼一声，“我怕伤着你。”

“别……小看我。”临也嘟哝。

静雄抚摩恋人光滑的后背，轻声在对方耳边宣布主权——

“你是我的。”

每一寸皮肤都是我的。

黑发青年蹭到一个舒服的角落，含糊地表示不以为然，“你也是我的。”

看着恋人此刻流露的幼稚举动，他只觉得有些好笑：“你几岁啊？”

“二十一。”临也语气加重并强调，“永远二十一。”

你说什么就是什么。

静雄将恋人揽进更深的怀抱里。


	8. 流浪的城市

两点四十分的时候，折原临也从梦中醒来。朦胧中捕捉到窗外的雨声，仿似不规则的流沙窸窸窣窣地指缝中落下。他翻了个身，辗转之间听见肚子在咕咕叫——

饿了。

他想起自己晚饭似乎没吃多少，是法式面包，还是一个三文治？他不太喜欢叫外卖，总觉得少了些乐趣。趿着拖鞋来到冰箱前，打开发现里面不剩什么。残存的三两片面包极尴尬地躺在透明保鲜袋里，拈起来时还伴随着廉价的塑料声响。

记不清上次采购食物的时间，是上周日，还是周三。于是下一秒面包被扔到旁边的垃圾桶。

附近有7-11便利店，他不必跑得太远。时值秋日，外面的风有点大。店员大叔告诉他今天还有炸鸡饭，问他要不要加热。他说好，然后撑着头看大叔转过身去。

连锁店的话，这里买的便当和池袋那边的应该是一样的吧。某人也做过便利店店员，不知他加热便当的时候会不会错手放奇怪的东西，然后一声“boom！”这时店员扭过头来用奇怪的眼神看他，他笑了笑，索性问对方热好了没有。

“请稍等五分钟。”

店员很有礼貌，笑容标准得乏味。接过便当的临也未出店门就把他忘个一干二净。沉默的金属栏杆成排守着，没有车经过的马路有些空荡。黑夜没有眼睛，张着手臂拥抱城市，直至尽头。临也看了下手机，现在才三点十五分。除了二十四小时便利店，这里还醒着的人只有路灯和他。

他拿出手机，播出一个电话，听到礼貌的女声才想起某人的号码正欠费停机。作为情报商必备的良好记忆力有了衰退的迹象。他一边自嘲，一边翻通讯录。联系人林林总总，挑不出第二个可以半夜骚扰的人。“真是惨淡。”他嗤笑，把手机放回口袋。

街灯在马路圈出玩具箱般独立的世界，半新不旧的指示牌、自动贩卖机、分类垃圾桶……依稀可辨。他想起中学时妹妹们缠着他讲童话故事，厚厚的一大本他只读完了三分之一。开头好像是这样——

“从前，有一座流浪的城市，叫阿拉凡德。

“它像一片飘落的叶子，今天在这儿，明天到那儿。生活其中的人不得不追随着城市的脚步，东奔西走，碌碌匆匆。清晨，人们听着汽车与机械的轰鸣醒来。‘该出发了，该出发了。’一声声的催促传遍大街小巷，传遍高楼矮屋。人们掇拾好行李，在狭缝中找到自己的位置，工作，谋生。”

一听便知又是一个乏味的故事，于是他按着自己的兴趣来改编。他说阿拉凡德是座特别的城市，喜欢到处流浪，隔三差五地搬家。他还随口捏造了一个小男孩，无所事事地在城市中度过每一天。城市搬家他也跟着城市跑，追着城市从黎明到日落……故事才开个头，两个妹妹的疑问就很多，他只好挑了几个来回答。或许是即兴设定漏洞百出，很快他连修补的耐心都没有了。

“有一天，男孩厌倦了这样的生活。他离开了城市。”他草率地结尾，“再怎么圆，都无法改变这是个无聊的故事。”

任凭妹妹们怎么闹，他都不作任何添补。现在想起来，倒是有些固执得可笑。素材明明还有很多，比如男孩有事没事逗城市玩，男孩和城市相看两厌，城市易怒暴躁是时不时闹个翻天覆地……城市在这里有了抽象化人格，临也觉得这大概是整个故事的失败之处。

将城市还原成城市，故事或许有所不同——

“很多年以后，在外落足的人想起了他出生的那座城市。那个他曾经生活过的地方变成了什么模样？是否还保留着他儿时荡过的千秋，掉漆的木马以及那个辨不出形状的蘑菇房子？”

看吧，是不是煽情了许多？

几乎是第一时间，临也想起偷偷跟在静雄身后的岁月：故意挑事让一群小混混找他麻烦；故意用他最讨厌的方式来叫他；故意抢走写有他名字的牛奶……比较过火的一次，是在情人节的时候丢掉他的所有情书，再偷偷塞一封假的。那信封里面塞的还是草稿纸，让他满怀希望又立即落空。

自那一次被暴露，静雄几乎是一见他就追着跑。如愿以偿的临也很希望能从静雄嘴里听出多点什么，但静雄总是不分来由直接在大街上和他开打。结果总是被黑人赛门制止，还把他们拎到露琪亚寿司店握手言和。他们通常一人点了一份寿司套餐，在店长慈爱的目光下坐在一起食用。临也总是会趁静雄不注意偷夹他的金枪鱼寿司，然后欣赏他忍怒的样子。“小静要生气了吗？”他故意挑衅，然后在店长抛眼刀之前把玉米寿司推过去。

“我们交换吧，小静比较喜欢吃甜食，不是吗？”

哑口无言的男人只能接过，咬牙切齿地回一句：“谢·谢·款·待。”

“他的城市一直在流浪。他到处向人打听，得知流浪的城市曾在湖边照影，山谷有它的踪迹。最长的一次，是在海边歇脚。他想他的故乡和他一样深爱着无限，因为海与天空的相吻消淡了地平线。或许他们能作一次长长的交谈，像普通的友人那样。”

交恶似乎成为了习惯，似乎没什么不好。几年后他搬到新宿去住，两人碰面的几率大幅减少，但关于某人的消息还是源源不断地送到他面前：男人上上个月去当便利店店员，上个月因破坏店面被辞退；两个星期前被酒吧试用，职业大概是酒保……

临也不止一次想，这个人怎么可能有安稳的工作。男人似乎真的决心要在酒吧好好干下去，他的弟弟给他送来不少酒保服以示祝贺。临也好一些日子没有收到关于男人的新动态，怕是从此一生平静了。池袋的都市传说，似乎只剩无头骑士与黑摩托了。

这显然远远不够。

如今他回忆起当年胡诌的故事，只想在末尾添上这样的一句话——

“他怀念那座城市。”

有过无数次机会，可以问对方如何看待两人的关系。总觉得有谈和的余地，但在此之后又该何去何从？

无法知晓对方的想法，无从预测结果走向。这不仅是作为情报商的失败，还是作为“折原临也”这个个体的失败。但他知道只要踏进某片领域，某人就会穷追不舍。

“小静为什么要追着我不放？”

或者说，他为什么要让某人追着他不放？

只要关系持续下去，他永远有借口逃避问题核心。学生时代唯一的友人时不时会向他说起同居人。扭曲到无法理解的恋爱让作为听众的他百感交集。

“收到心爱的人的情书真是太棒了！可惜赛尔提没这个兴趣。没关系，我可以写给她呀！哈哈哈……折原写过情书吗？”

如果说没有的话，总觉得有些不甘心。普通人类能拥有的经历、情感，如果能亲身体验，是否就能朝那边靠近一些？他在情人节前花了一整晚去揣摩这种心情，最终还是落败。实验对象还为此追着他打不放，直至他搬离池袋才消停。

“所以说，为什么呢？”

每每夜深人静时，身在异地的临也总会翻来覆去地想。他原以为自己早就厌倦了，事实上并没有。内心并不想就这么结束，哪怕这是一个无聊的故事——

“某一天，他决定回家。回头才发现，原来他的城市一直跟在他身后。”

临也站在无人的新宿街头，闭上眼想象那座城市的模样。

汽车。喇叭声。巨幕广告。

万千种声音像迎面涌来的风，叫嚣着，咆哮着。世界在旋转，拔地而起的高楼围绕着他起舞。看啊，看啊，黑影是一艘艘小船，载着被夕阳镀上金色的人群。唯有他被无形的有根植物缠住双腿，驻在原地。

临也君哟，那个人说。

无再多的问候，对方的手正握着旁边的告示牌，随时准备将它拔起来。

他不讨厌这个欢迎方式。

他觉得，他是爱着这座城市的。


	9. 列车

列车在前行。

车窗外一片荒芜，与列车相伴的只有一条看不到尽头的长河。众星沉没于黝黑的河水，月亮伶仃漂在表面，任风轻揉它的脸颊。金发男人盯着那明晃晃的圆盘许久，直到流云为之掩上面纱。

“年轻人？”

开口的是一个眼窝深邃的老头， ~~就坐在他的正对面，~~ 拉下的半截报纸露出他苍老如古树的脸。平和岛静雄转过头来，礼貌地点头以示敬意。老头放下报纸，“时间还很早啊？怎么，这趟要去哪里？”

“不清楚……”

事实上，他也不知道自己为何会登上这列车，大脑一片空白。扫视一周后，他发现整节车厢只有三个人，他，老头，以及斜后方靠在红色座椅边织毛衣的中年妇女。世界安静得只剩下妇女悉悉索索的打线声，浅色的毛线穿过她干瘦的手，绕成竹针上的一个个简单的结。完成收尾后妇女放下手中的针线，毛线球从她膝上跌落，直直朝静雄滚来。静雄原想弯身帮忙捡起，却发现毛线球已不知所踪。这时，妇女突然站起来——

「下一站——」

广播接着报了一个意味不明的站名，静雄发现自己竟从未听说过。

“她到站了。”

老头摘下老花镜，仿佛风淡云轻，“有人在站台等她。”

“真好。”

不知为何，感慨脱口而出。回想起那触不到的毛线球，静雄摸了摸口袋，放弃了去吸烟区的念头。

“等我的人，都在终点站。”老头轻轻摩挲手中的金边老花镜，“你还是个年轻人吧？没准你也该到站了。”

静雄抬起头，迷茫地消化起老头的话。车内的灯光从窗口溢出，覆上被涨潮冲直岸边的星辰遗骸。在柔光的舔吻下，破碎的光缀满沿途，胜比城市繁华灯景。他曾无数次在其中捕捉某双褐红的眼睛，鲜有的触碰都在下一秒被远远躲开——

“真慢啊，小静。”

拳头攥紧，掌心热度慢慢升高。恰在此时，耳边飘来一句——

「下一站。」

这次静雄终于听懂的站名。

「Orihara.」

老头冲他微笑。

“该你下车了，年轻人。”

“？！”

恢复意识的静雄发现自己躺在松软的病床上，昏黄的室灯让他花了好一会儿去适应。 “看吧看吧，小静到底还是个怪物，哪有那么容易死。”——声源方向坐着一个熟悉的人，喋喋地向他倒话。“高中的时候，小静不是被大卡车撞过吗？没受伤就算了，还能爬起来继续追。真是执着得可怕……”

“你很吵哦。”

掐断某人的聒噪，静雄揉了揉脸，察觉到残留在上面的某份余温。

“我只是想知道，小静醒来后第一个看到是讨厌的我，表情会是怎样。”临也合上书，站了起来，笑意里硬掺一半嘲弄，“怎么感觉……有点恶心。”

外套绒边从触手可及的地方退开。

这次静雄还来不及伸手。

临也微微打个呵欠，看来已抑不住疲惫:“至少有几天不会再在街上碰见小静了吧。总算可以中场休息了，我得先找个地方好好庆祝一下。” 在他别过脸去前静雄注意到他略滑稽的黑眼圈。窗外成片蝉声在浓墨般的黑暗里煮沸，仿佛在唱和言语中的欲盖弥彰。

“大半夜你还想去哪？”

然后，他看到某人脸上的表情瞬间五彩斑斓——

“临也君哟，我们好好谈谈？”


	10. 仍未知道那日耳边的话语

「小静。」

在没有颜色的世界里，某人的吐息撒在他的耳沿。

朦胧的话语一如冬日里呼出的白气，转眼融进梦的背景，在察觉之前已无迹可寻。

——那原本是一个寻常的温泉之夜。

“！”

忽的一个摇晃，原本立在床头柜上的保温瓶高高滚下，跌出一声巨响。静雄从睡梦中惊醒，左心房还留有梦的余悸。记不清大致的内容，只记得有什么东西在咬他的耳朵，又痒又痛——“是 被 跳蚤 叮了 吧。”回味的时候他总结 。本该打算明早好好向旅馆投诉的他， 脑海里 却不自觉 浮现某个人的身影，上蹿下跳又叽叽歪歪 。于是 心情开始莫名地 朝另一种方向 烦躁 ，对旅馆环境的牢骚也被他抛之脑后 。 静雄 看了看窗外，箱根温泉旅馆的景致浸没在无边的死寂里， 在随之而来的余震中颤栗。

他 估摸了下天色，摸起手机发现才凌晨四点，一翻竟然有两个未接来电——

来电显示表示这都是来自同一个陌生号码。

就当静雄想要将它无视的时候，对方打来第三次。

“嗞——”

手机在震动，像在呼唤着谁。

“喂？”

——某种预感一闪而过，静雄警惕起来。

“……”

对方始终一言不发。只听得见对方小心抑下的呼吸音。起初还有些急促，过了许久又渐渐变得舒缓，如同悬石放下，心田坦坦。在接下来的一分二十六秒漫长空白里，静雄与手机那头的人进行持久的拉锯战。他想要确认，但对方迟迟不开口。熟悉的呼吸频率让人回想起久远的高中时代，那人被他追了好几间教室，追到两人都精疲力尽。最后一脸怒气地重新回到教室，对方嫌弃地把课间牛奶推给他，他也毫不客气地接过。久而久之，牛奶竟成为两人心照不宣的休战符。知情后的新罗感慨：“看吧，你们还是能好好相处的。”对方不解释也不否认，自顾自地坐一边，好一会儿才来几句挑衅，又把熄灭的战火挑起。

——那么，这次他又打算如何？

静雄竖起耳朵，不错过一声一息。

许久。

许久。

那边传来细微的鼻音。

“……临也？”

——抓到了。

~~~~

方才被放下的心 石陷入泥地，土垒摇摇欲坠。毕业典礼的时候，他困得睡过去了。朦胧中听见对方在他耳边不知说了些什么。随即而来的嘈杂声稀释如梦一般的真实，只有鼻息被他牢牢地记住。一睁眼人群已散，斯人不知所踪。

而 此时对面，同样变成空茫的忙音。

回拨则是占线。

再回拨还是占线。

这时手机才推送一条新闻，说今日凌晨箱根5.5级地震，部分地区灾害严重。

——那家伙不会就为了这点事打来的吧。

“……”

好烦。

他的耳朵又开始发痒，脑海里临也的声音挥之不去。平日的叽里呱啦和长篇大论一遍遍回放，但那日说的话依旧是未明。 

“吵死了 。 ”

静雄终于青筋暴起，脱手将手机甩回原处。他从床上跳起，索性起手收拾行李 。往箱子里塞衣物的同时，脑子里始终盘绕着 揪住 某 情报贩子讨说法 的念头——

决定了。

目的地不是池袋而是新宿。

先不问他怎么知道自己这次的出游计划 。

高中毕业典礼时的事无论如何也要搞清楚。


	11. 日之王子与夜之少年

当黑夜笼罩王城，万籁归于寂静，最高的那座城堡仍未点亮一盏灯。流浪的吟游诗人从月光盈满的街道踱到树影婆娑的河岸，借着短小的树枝，在地上比比划划。人们猜想他在酝酿新的颂诗，或是温习旧的歌谣。是关于曙光与薄暮，还是仅限白昼与永夜？避而不答的诗人引起了人们的注意，哪怕诗人尚未抱起他的琴。

很久很久以前。

吟游诗人这样说，很久很久以前。

王国曾有过这么一个王子。

他的头发生来就是鲜明的金色，比正午的太阳还要耀眼，比战士的新甲还要锃亮。他健康，强壮。未满十岁，国王就为他请来最好的老师，传授他知识，教习他战斗。不负父母的期望，王子成长得相当出色。他的力气无人能比；他能为父王分担国事；他对人民体贴。然而，看似完美无瑕他也有不为人知的缺陷——他无法面对黑暗。太阳一下山，他就必须躺上床闭眼入睡，否则心悸与幻象将紧紧缠绕他。他的脾气因而不受控制，变得越来越易怒、暴躁。国王暗中派人寻找解决方法，终于，一个学识渊博的学者给了他答案。

原来，王子受到了来自王城西边森林的女巫的诅咒。邪恶的女巫嫉妒王后的美貌和幸福，诅咒她所生的王子见不得黑夜。王子必须在成年时，独自一人前往森林将女巫杀死并取得她的鲜血与白骨，方可消除诅咒，否则他和他年幼的弟弟都将永生饱受诅咒的煎熬。学者为他调配昂贵的临时圣水，暂时为他削弱诅咒的影响。王子便趁这短暂又宝贵的时间，出发去森林。

西边的森林比传说中的更要广阔，越到深处光线越是晦暗。王子将母亲赠他作护身符的宝石吊坠戴在胸前，专心致志地前行。一路上不见任何生物，只有吱吱叫的虫子时时刻刻包围着他。错综复杂的树木让他辨不清方向，青翠繁盛的枝叶蔽去天空，连时间也变得难以确认。王子不知道自己到底走了多久，也不知自己是否能抵达传说中女巫的住处。周围的光渐渐被阴影吞没，落叶的堆积变得更厚了，人踩上去簌簌作响。王子屏息聆听，终于在不远处捕捉到声响。

“什么人！”他叫道。没有人回答他，取而代之的是飞袭而来的小刀，把把瞄准他的要害。 王子追击攻击来源，伸手不见五指的情况下他全凭直觉战斗。奇怪的是，袭击者没有使用任何魔法，全靠物理方法进行攻击，躲闪方式狡猾至极。王子很不欣赏这种方式，好在他身体素质高，经得起时间消耗。对方在这方面显然不如他，最终落在他手里。

“怪物。”

对方不甘地嘟哝。王子才注意到这个瘦小的家伙是个年纪与他相仿的少年。摘掉黑色的斗篷，对方红石榴一般的眼睛跟尖尖的犬牙映入他眼帘。是个人类——王子大概可以确认。他秉承不杀人类的原则。少年读到他眼中减退的杀意，也松懈了。

“我打不过你，你也奈何不了我。”

“你是谁？”

“你来这里做什么？”避过他的问题，少年笑得有些轻佻，“擅自闯进来的人是你哦，先回答问题的人自然也是你。”

王子只好回答：“我是住在王城的人，来找住在这里的女巫……消除诅咒。”

“哦？”少年上下打量他，“你杀不死她的，绝对。不过，我有办法帮你消除诅咒。”

王子有些出乎意外，但他无法相信眼前这个刚刚还和他激战的人。少年望着他的眼睛，丝毫不掩饰自己的笑意。“喂，接好。”这样说着，他随手摘下旁边灌木上长的果子丢到王子手中。王子迟疑地看了看手中的红果子，感觉颜色艳丽得像少年的眼睛。少年觉得这是对他的不信任，抓住他的手腕上前咬了一口果子。“没有毒的哦。” 少年的唇染上汁液的鸽血红，无论纯度还是浓度都可以和王后珍珠匣中最好的红宝石媲美。趁王子看得失神，少年仰起头悄悄亲上去。甘甜渗入唇齿的瞬间，迟钝的王子惊得烧红耳根。他连忙退开，气急败坏地问：“你……你干嘛？”

“感觉你蠢得有点和可爱，想试试你的反应。”

换做往常，这般失礼的话早就令王子恼怒万分。只是不知为何此时，他拿少年没办法。

“来做个交易，如何？”少年舔了舔嘴边，似笑非笑，“帮你解完诅咒后，我会送你出森林。同时，我需要你的血。量不多，不会要你的命。”

王子点头，这总比直接杀掉女巫好。

少年一边带他进山洞，一边讲他的故事。原来少年是被遗弃在森林的人类孤儿，女巫为了在她死后有人管理她的藏书与宝物，在他身上施下诅咒，将他困在黑夜，唯有王族的血液才能使他摆脱。少年与王子相反，他只能在薄暮时分醒来，在第一缕曙光照耀之前入睡。王子惊讶于当前的时间，少年则冷静地告诉他，现在太阳快要下山。这时少年问他，白天是否像书上说的那样有着金色的太阳和温暖的光芒，就像王子的头发和眼睛一样。王子点头说是。少年又问，白天是不是万物生机勃勃，王城街上人群熙熙攘攘。王子再次点头说是。

少年沉默了好久，感慨一句真好啊。

王子问少年，黑夜是否像书照顾他的侍从说的那样有着闪烁的星辰和皎洁的月光。少年回答说到了夜晚森林的风寒冷刺骨，他从未长时间在外逗留。王子又问少年，黑夜是否有短暂又绚烂的昙花，纯白的重瓣好比月下美人的舞衣。少年回答说森林里不曾生长昙花，那种珍贵的花儿只会出现在国王的花园里。于是，王子对少年说，请让他带他走。

他会邀请他到花园，一睹未曾得见的美丽花儿。

他会为他披上厚厚的外套，带他登上最高的城堡仰望星空与明月。

他会和他并肩走在王城的街道上，被人民紧紧包围。不要担心会被冲散，因为他会好好地抓好他。

他会和他在神圣的雕像前共同沐浴阳光，皮肤镀上温暖的金黄色。喷水池满溢光辉，石板路上铺满玫瑰花瓣和百合花瓣。柔风将芬芳织入彼此的发间，永不消散。

少年扑哧一声笑了，这种东西是谁教给王子的啊。

王子不好意思地挠头。

少年收起了笑容，王城容不下来历不明的人，况且他和女巫有洗不掉的干系。

两人来到女巫的藏书室。那里看似好一段时间未被使用，高高的书堆上蒙了层薄薄的尘埃。少年取出青苔色的精装魔法书，认真地按配方调配药剂。王子对他的熟练感到好奇——“女巫呢？”他问。少年嘘声让他安静。他干净又修长的手指仿佛有魔力一般，阴森的黑色液体在他的搅动下发出幽蓝的光芒。“可以了。”少年将药剂递给王子，“快喝吧。”王子喝下药剂，感觉从里到外神清气爽，诅咒的影响消失得无影无踪。

“怎么样？”

少年的眼眸如星。王子心想，夜空大抵也是这般。然后，他卸下的护甲，解开前襟，让少年趴上他的肩膀，咬破他光滑的脖颈。他那如日光般滚烫的血液流进少年的喉咙，混杂着青草与晨花的味道。少年仿佛看见书里常描绘的蓝天，铺展到无限远的丛云。这时，放在书桌中心水晶球突然发出剧烈的光芒。少年感觉身诡异的变化，连忙推开王子。“发生什么事了？”少年抿嘴不说话，王子看到他的目光一下子熄灭了。原来女巫早已死去，留下执拗不愿继承她的魔法的少年。她欺骗了少年，实际上只要少年喝下人类的血，便会永远沦为夜之一族，长生不老，禁锢在永夜与孤独之中。

“她骗了我，我也骗了你。”少年说道，“现在我确真成为她的继承人。这森林已经没有女巫了……取而代之的是在你面前的我。”

可悲的少年陷入绝望之中。他将无法品尝白昼，所渴望的日光只会将他深深灼伤。他获得了女巫遗留的魔力，却无法融入人群。王子抓住他因气愤而发抖的肩膀，找不到合适的语言安慰他。他知道他不能将少年带入王城，然而他不忍心让对方饱受孤独与寒冷。他将他的护身符交给少年，希望对方能借此想象阳光的炽热，仿似他时刻在他身边。他们在阴暗潮湿的藏书室里相拥，交换一个青涩又绵长的吻。彼此的轻柔抚摩化开愁结，两人光裸的皮肤温热发麻。少年瘦削的身体在他怀里颤抖，灵与肉都紧密交融，仿佛生来便注定如此。将你死后的灵魂交予我，少年这样对他说。王子回答，好。他们就这样结下誓约，并刻到灵魂的深处。

重新回到王城的王子，第一时间让胞弟喝下消除诅咒的药。国王与王后喜极而泣，为他的平安归来，也为他和他胞弟对诅咒的摆脱。此后，人们再也没有听到西边森林有女巫作恶的传闻。待到国王死后，王子继承了王位，成了人人敬仰的好国王。新国王有一个人尽皆知的习惯。每当黑夜来临，他总会在城堡的最高处点一盏灯，像是给远方的一个问候。

故事到这里，没有人会追问为什么。吟游诗人那具有魔力的声音，早早地将所有听众送进了香甜梦乡。今夜王城的城堡没有亮起一盏灯，人们敬爱的国王已老去离开人世，相传无妻室无子嗣的他将王位传给了他的侄子。吟游诗人结束了他的吟唱，杳杳中看到有萤火虫依约朝他飞来。


	12. 砂时计

人会怀念，是天神不小心翻到了砂时计。

很多年后，平和岛静雄和田中汤姆坐在长椅上解决午饭。大树铅灰色的影子落在他们背上，平和岛静雄打开同样颜色的便当，仪式性地双手合十。眼尖的汤姆认了出来，那是静雄高中用过的便当盒。

“真是怀念，我记得你有段时间天天用它装午饭来着。静雄你也有缅怀青春的时候啊。”

“鬼才管什么纪念青春，我只是懒得再跑去便利店而已。”静雄把饭盒打开，里面果然还是便利店的速食饭团。

那也用不着煞有介事地用以前的饭盒装，汤姆心想。但看到静雄无比认真地对着食物说我开动了，汤姆不禁感慨静雄在某方面的固执。池袋那场骚动已经过去那么久了，想必也不用再避谈某人了吧。抱有这种想法的他，斟酌了下用词问静雄：“这个样式以前好像很流行，感觉很多人都有在用。”

静雄盯着便当盒看，被用心擦亮的塑料外壳上的印花早就剥落。“有那么流行吗？我只见过那个死跳蚤用过。”

居然主动提起了折原？汤姆手里的面包差点掉了。“你竟还记得那时候的他啊？”

“因为他实在是太烦人。”静雄微微冒青筋，“听说那家伙用了好一段时间，直到有天中午吃饭时刚好被我撞见。两个人手里拿着一样的饭盒，他的脸色立马就不好了。之后他就没在用了，八成扔了吧。”

“没想到折原是那种会自带便当的类型。”

“谁知道，估计是谁送给他的。”

“那还真不长眼啊，给那种人做便当。”话是这么讲，汤姆印象中折原临也高中没交往对象。他小心观察静雄的表情，没敢再深问下去。

“总而言之，那家伙。”静雄放下手中的饭团，“最好滚得远远地，别让我再看见他。随便在地球哪个角落活蹦乱跳，别到处惹是生非。”

——潜台词是不要死了。

静雄合上未吃完的便当，盖子上有被恶意划花刻字的痕迹。田中汤姆听见身边轻轻地叹息。

“我可去不到你的葬礼。”


	13. Rose of Pain

「身患重病的伯爵夫人宁可不用麻醉药，也不愿在昏沉中泄露自己的秘密——“要是不睡过去就治不了病．那我就用不着治好病了。”她决然说道。」

一

I hear your voice.

窸窸窣窣，微小的声音挠动耳膜。从神经末梢传到中枢的生物电流不安地宣告入侵者的降临。来不及画地筑起的一道道防壁，蛰伏在皮下的幼体纷纷被唤醒——

有什么正破土而出。

“！”

某物被打翻，混杂书纸墨味的液体漫至嘴边，味蕾花了好几秒才辨出那是冷咖啡。“我睡了多久？”折原临也伸着懒腰问助手。

“四十分钟左右。”

黑发美人拨开资料夹，给倒数第三页贴了张荧光指示贴。麻利的动作把临也从迷糊拉回现实。

“我有说什么吗？梦话之类的。”

“没兴趣，就算有也不想听。”波江瞟了上司一眼，“要用的都整理好了，就在那边。我下班了。”

临也靠在椅子上，朝她摆手。临走时助手把纸巾盒放到他手边，算是她今日最后的任务。末了，她像是想起什么似的对他补上一句：“你的趣味有够恶心的。”

看吧，果然说了些什么。

他舔了舔唇，咖啡残渍苦味犹存。

该说什么，不该说什么，从他踏上这条路起就谙熟于心。达摩克利斯之剑时常在他头顶高悬，明智自保并不是因为贪生怕死，为兴趣可涉险但搭上性命就有些顾此失彼了。即便如此，他也招惹上令他头疼的麻烦——“再踏进池袋一步就杀了你。”很久之前某人就这么对他说。他甚至还记得那是一个晚春的正午，男人用路标把他逼到酒吧后的暗巷。和头破血流的他相比，对方那歪掉的墨镜及右胸上的几道刀痕根本是小伤小损。不能把原因归结于力量的悬殊，毕竟是他走神在先。

“如果可以，我也不想和小静出现在同一个地方。光是呼吸都觉得自己变蠢了。”

折原临也感受到反射到身上的散乱阳光。来自地上的玻璃碎片？还是附近的窗？但愿不是镜子，不想让狼狈的样子映在目所能及的地方。

然而，他的犬猿之仲没有下痛手结果他。

“没有下次。”

平和岛静雄把收缴的凶器收到自己的衣袋里，甸甸的样子似乎也不嫌沉。

而在下一刻，折原临也看到附在男人半边墨镜上的自己的倒影。

“糟糕透顶。”

这样的想法，一直深埋到今天。只是不知为什么，此刻翻滚得格外强烈。

二

深夜时分折原临也下楼到便利店买夜宵，回来的时候果不其然地看见暴怒的金毛犬在捶他家的门。眼看着对方要转过身来揍他，临也快速地从购物袋里抽出盒装牛奶抵在面前。“找个空旷点的地方说？”

不知是牛奶的缓和作用还是别的什么东西作祟，静雄居然平静了下来，接住不偏不倚丢过来的牛奶。

他们不约而同地把地点选在了楼下。没有车经过的大路特别安静，灯光将地面圈出一片片深深浅浅的湖，延至远方模糊成海。海的上方晃悠悠地吊着半个月亮，神指派它来人间必然不会想到它会沦为不洁的窥视者。

它在看什么？

想要探得谁的秘密？

<1>

折原临也听见吸管插进锡箔纸的声音，于是他也拉开罐上的拉环。余光瞥见男人墨镜下那张乖巧的脸，换作是别人那该怎么也讨厌不起来。吸牛奶时的动作幅度仍和高中时的一致，就连频率也保持着当年的习惯，极慢，又认真。别说脑子，这人除了体格根本没成长吧——临也这样想着，喝下手中的咖啡。

苦涩灌进喉咙，脑子清醒了不少。

折原临也凑过去，随手捏了捏牛奶盒以提醒某人该加速。

手是被抓住了，预想中的反应倒是没有。

</1>

啧。

又是不按常理。

进一步的挑衅胎死腹中，金毛犬嗅了嗅他。短短的一瞬让他有种被探底的感觉。本能地想要躲开，奈何拉近的距离没法再拉长。男人连他的肩膀一并扣住，几乎令他脱臼。

“喂，跳蚤。池袋最近流行的胸口开花怪病，你知道些什么？”

他指的，大概是ROSA的副作用吧。一旦沾染上就难以戒掉，犯瘾的时候胸口心脏的位置会出现玫瑰形状的红色斑痕。随着时间推移及药量的增加斑痕会越来越深，最终会因心脏腐烂而死掉。

似乎是有人在偷偷试验ROSA效果，不少无辜者发现自己莫名其妙地出现症状。

“什·么·都·不·知·道。”临也故意把音拖长，“再说，就算我知道些什么，也没有白白告诉小静的理由。”

“幽他……出现了同样的症状，好像是助理那边出的差错。”

“所以？”

对方没有给出回答，半边脸陷在阴影里。而临也自己，完全沐浴在银白窥视者的目光下，皮肤被吸取血色，毫无生气。

月亮在看什么？

或许它只是一个四处寻找死物的妖妇罢了。

平和岛静雄问不到想要的消息，也找不到合适的理由揍眼前的人一顿，只好咻地把喝剩的盒子抛进垃圾桶。往日除了相互嘲讽之外也没什么话题可聊，而且今晚临也的状态看起来不是那么好，一时间也让人下不了手。“喂。”他晃着临也的肩膀，先前若隐若现的味道大体能确定来源了——

死跳蚤用了香水？

不像。

静雄莫名地烦躁起来，总觉得有什么不好的事在发生。果然，下一秒手背就险些被刺来的折叠刀划伤。

“不送。”

成功挣脱的临也收起刀，转身逃开，直朝他飞去的垃圾桶并没打中他。

三

人的心脏是什么颜色？

按理来说，应该跟血的颜色差不多吧。

隔着衣服能听到它的鼓动，像新生的瘤。

它还活着。

它仍在生长。

折原临也关掉淋浴开关。

抹不消的红色斑痕初显轮廓，用手戳一下还有一些疼。“比想象中普通。”他自言自语。

啧。

还以为会像路易十四玫瑰那样，不至于纯黑，但至少是深色。

「您的心是黑色的。」

某个连模样都想不起的人曾这样直接地评价。

现在看来，姑且也算是接近人类的证明吧。

当晚连续接到三通无声电话，皆是出自同一陌生号码。第四通对面终于有了动静，故意制造的沙沙声响里埋了好几句话——

“折原临也。”

像是被审判一般，他听到了自己的名字。男人在电话里絮絮叨叨地说了一堆无逻辑的话——“你的死期到了。”这句老套的台词是内容总结。

<2>

我在东京种下一片玫瑰花田。

这是我花了四年给您准备的谢礼，请务必好好收下。

您被阿佛洛狄忒选中了吗？

如果是，我期待您开出美丽的颜色。

……

</2>

四

隔天，平和岛静雄收到一封无著名的信，上面详细交代了几件和ROSA相关的事情。下午他向汤姆前辈请了假，专程去拜访新罗。

“幽君没有恋爱对象吧。”

——研究完毕的新罗唐突地发问。

“大概。”

——烦死了问这种问题干嘛。

“照上面这么说，幽君的情况没那么严重啦。”新罗推了推眼镜，“ROSA大概是专门针对苦恋群体的药，尝一口就能感受此生难忘的蜜恋。听起来很玄乎是吧？”

“嗯……”

——感觉像是哄小女孩的童话故事。

“凡事都是有债必偿。ROSA是以生命为代价来交换甜蜜，一旦沾上就很难摆脱。发瘾的时候苦恋放大数倍，痛楚难熬。放任吸食的话会促进胸前玫瑰纹生长，到了时限心脏会坏死。在花凋之前戒掉大概就没什么问题了。”

“难戒吗？”

“看程度深浅。深的话……听说有人会因受不了而自杀哦，死法各种各样。折原给的情报就是这些了。”

“死跳蚤他来过？”静雄敏锐地捕捉到某字眼。

新罗耸肩，“刚走。”

——可恶。

“原来你们的关系没那么糟啊。话说他这次也栽了，你要不要……”

“他烂掉也跟我没关系。”静雄粗暴地打断接下来的话，手中的茶杯却越捏越紧。

——那家伙命这么硬，应该不会随便就垮了。

<3>

从新罗家出来时已是黄昏。瘫死在瑰丽云霞里的夕阳正被降运到街道尽头，血红的光倾倒一地，堵塞的车流正缓缓涨来。偶尔浮上几点灯，伴着杂碎的鸣笛一起飘荡到十字路口的红绿灯下。

黄灯灭。

红灯明。

正前方巨大的led广告牌不厌其烦地在宣传烟火大会。

在人群中等待绿灯的静雄将此刻的世界尽收眼底。

</3>

好吵。

想到某个人现在很可能还停留在池袋，静雄没法心平气和。“那家伙没准会出现吧。”这个念头挥之不去。他还清楚地记得某次他丢掉工作，是因为中途看到折原临也站在隔壁女子高中放学必经地，百无聊赖地扫视墙上的海报，看样子是要发展信徒。“临~也~君~，一起来玩啊。”不知是不是因为某人看得入迷，以致没有躲开他接连不断送来的“问候”。

“再踏进池袋一步就杀了你。”

成功把临也逼到暗巷一角后，他撂下了威胁。

话里还有别的意思——

在不该来的地方，别随便放松警惕。

不知好歹的某人张口就喷出一堆难听到死的话，让静雄觉得临也难得一见的走神多半是因为神明大人开眼了。

——挨揍活该。

红灯灭。

绿灯明。

奔涌的交通嘈杂音冲散回忆，细节在支离破碎中被单独拎出。平和岛静雄终于想起那天的临也，似乎对墙上的海报很在意。

海报上印着绚丽夺目的烟花。

五

莎乐美对先知约翰说：“你的身体如麻风病人，肮脏而又溃烂，泥泞里爬出来的半兽人也比你光鲜百倍。你的头发是缠绕在老树上藤蔓，覆满剧毒的尖刺。你的双眼是黑天鹅翅膀下的流脓的血包，只有苍蝇才会为你翩翩起舞。所以——“

“我渴望的是你的嘴唇。“

“你的唇是那象牙桌子上盛在金盘里的石榴，鲜红诱人，比得过深海里美丽的红珊瑚，比得过天空中翱翔的飞鸟。你就是绽放在笼外娇艳的玫瑰，此刻你我如此相近，你却对我避之不及。 所以——“

“我要亲吻你的嘴唇。“

“我要你不得不直视我，看着我。“

漫长的梦里，折原临也一直和仇敌厮打。光天化日肆无忌惮，仿佛全世界只剩下了他们。从池袋街头一直打到来神高中，毕业典礼的大礼堂，操场，楼梯，教室……

最后到了天台。

两人都耗尽手所能及的武器。原始的拳脚交加迸裂血肉，拖着近乎折断的肢体像野兽一般互相啃咬。身处下风的临也昂首狠狠撞击男人——

咬烂他的唇，

心底有个声音在叫喊。

随后，他吮吸到男人血液里的芬芳，美而腥甜。灼热的鲜红滴到敞开的胸膛上，星火燎原。汲取到养分的幼芽扎穿深壤，抽条展叶茁壮成长。皮肤的碎片化作新蕾浴血盛开，颤巍巍的，仿佛一触即散。

I want you.

一声渴求掀起狂风暴雨，横扫残叶后两人都不剩片缕。利剑贯穿身体，从内到外的撕裂让他痛不欲生。来自地狱的森森阴骨一会儿将他高高抛起，让在他接近天堂时重重摔落，一会儿把他的脑袋按在血池，让他在无尽的翻江倒海里窒息。审判之钟被粗暴地敲响，粉碎最后的傲骨，只剩烂泥一般的肉身，不知廉耻地求欢——

“小静，抱我。“

不要停下来。

I want you.

在星辰坠落的夜晚，莎乐美得到心上人的头颅，如愿的吻上那双唇，尽管对方从始到终都没看她一眼，至死双眼犹紧闭。

“但那又有什么关系呢？我亲吻过了你的嘴。“莎乐美这样说道。随后，她便在血色月光中被士兵们杀死。

梦醒之后，折原临也冲到马桶前吐了一遍又一遍。身体沾满令他倍感屈辱的浊液，无论如何用力擦洗都无法淡化那股让人作呕的味道。

那是渗到骨子里的玫瑰花香。

想起白天时助手对他的嘲讽——

“你的趣味有够恶心的。“

「伯爵夫人究竟还是在手术中说出了久埋心间的秘密，抓着心上人手中的手术刀刺透自己的胸膛，斩断了多年的朝思暮想。」

他突然想抓破自己的喉咙，让它永远地发不出声音。

而恰在此时电话掐着嗓子尖叫。

“折原先生，有人浇育您的花儿吗？”电话里的人似乎很得意。

临也摔挂电话。

——别让我找到你。

六

“你该去找心理医生。“

第三次去找唯一的朋友商量的折原临也收到一句无情的逐客令。娃娃脸青年摊了摊，“实在难受的话，可以买ROSA来吸吸。那个可以减轻不少痛苦。”

“你就这么想我快点死吗？”

——至少也关心几句。

“嘛，要真死了倒是会觉得有点可惜。再说，你的……那位对象”新罗想了很久才挑出这么一个词，“感觉我也不太好插手。“

“也是。”

光是提到这个人，就觉得难堪。

不能说是爱恋，毕竟厌恶是情感的主体。

从很久以前他便清楚地知道这个人根本是站在他的对立面，安放在心中的天平一直倒向憎恨的那一方。

憎恶他超出常人的怪力。

憎恶他无法预料也无法诱导的行为。

憎恶他……不合时宜的敏感。

“明明是个单细胞生物。”

漫步到人行天桥上的临也望着脚下川流不息的车辆，不由自主地想到那个当年被卡车撞到还能爬起来继续追着他打的怪物。附近的女子高中到了放学时间，三三两两地经过沿路的商店。讽刺的是，前些年临也还针对这群体开过恋爱诊所。印象深刻的案例是某个暗恋“不该暗恋的人”的女子高中生，反复征求他的意见——

“我想要告白。”

他给了她好几个意见，但对话总是以女生的重重否定收场。

“不，我不能说。”

折原临也觉得自己的耐心快要被磨光了，“你现在做的事毫无意义，答案你自己最清楚了，不是吗？”

——你想要让他知道，哪怕这是不伦之恋。

“听你的描述，对方说不定也是同样的心情。”

临也轻轻地推了一把。

少女瞬间惊慌失措，连忙道别收拾东西离开。他料到少女暗恋的人是她的亲生哥哥，也调查过她的家庭背景以及父母的工作，他甚至能断定没过多久少女和哥哥就会计划私奔并向他寻求帮助。

然而事情却出现了微妙的差错——

与哥哥互通心意后，少女竟羞愤万分。在她决定自杀的那个雨夜，临也接到了她的电话。

“折原先生，为什么会变成这样？”

我只是让你遵循自己的愿望而已。

“您根本不懂！”少女一边哭泣一边控诉他这个人局外人的罪行，一个多小时的谈心与建议在最后的怂恿面前都成了蓄谋，“是您将我推进地狱。”

做出选择的人明明是你自己啊。

偏执的少女依然不悟，甚至对他作了判决——

“您的心是黑色。”

事后，他才知道，少女跑去哥哥房间倾诉心意时，戏剧性地看到心上人藏在隐蔽处的成人书籍。封面不堪入目，内容更是主打实妹SM乱伦。发现表面上是正人君子哥哥竟然有这等嗜好，少女感受到幻灭。

事情超出折原临也的料想。爱与憎天平的倾倒如此迅雷不及掩耳，再不起眼的小事也能印证蝴蝶效应——

“所以说，人类真有趣。”

天空乌云翻滚，闷雷开始落地。人们纷纷被惊动，打伞的打伞，快走的加速快走。喧闹中他想起少女哥哥的名字。

——找到了。

七

高高在上的圆壳裂开一条缝，灰色的雨从中倾泻下来，以肉眼能察觉的速度灌满玻璃箱一般的城市。褪色的塑料顶棚在颤抖，架在马路上的老旧天桥勉为其难地成为临时容身的管道。人流借此地通往更安宁的避雨点，像水族馆有分门别类般各有所属。站在潮湿之中的临也打了一通电话，等待手机屏幕再一次亮起。

然而率先搅乱雨声奏鸣的不是铃声，而是直朝他奔来的小型黑旋风。躲过后才发现那是一把深色折叠伞。

新得像刚拆了包装，伞扣完全松开，凌乱如风扰过的书页。拾起伞后的折原临也对上仇敌的眼睛——

这次的问候较之从前温柔了不少。

“小静的伞好丑。”

平和岛静雄似乎没有收回伞的意思，反倒盯着他：“死跳蚤的反应变慢了。”

他的眼神，令人很不舒服。

冒出这种想法的临也，感受到衣服下的皮肤在灼烧。所幸的是邮件通知及时地响起来，某份详细的个人资料拉扯他的理智。他扬起手机，“小静不是想知道ROSA的事么？主谋在这里。”见对方不为所动，他又补了了一句：“这人没什么大后台，你大可以放心上门算账。”

“然后你就用不着自己动手了，是吗？”

一阵沉默。

“……所以说，小静最讨厌了。”

——完全无法左右。

果不其然地看到仇敌一脸“搞什么鬼”的表情。临也突然附身拾起折叠伞，恶劣地砸到静雄脸上再飞快地逃开。“临~也~君~哟，你要找死吗？”顾不上伞的金毛怒狮立马追上去，猫鼠游戏在密集的雨帘中拉展。

擦燃的战火迅速划出结界，隔开奔流的人群和喧嚣的背景音。

I want you.

I hate you.

两个声音在心里冲撞，血脉偾张的同时临也嗅到从内部溢出浓烈的硝烟味，甚至盖过宛如花蜜的香甜。

八

倘若漂洗能捋顺记忆的流苏，浮色与毫毛的相望会不会牵引出根源？

答案昭然若揭。

You try and feel the sunshine.

I bring the rain.

在高中阶段的最后一场学园祭，折原临也的搅乱让平和岛静雄全程不得安生。互殴结束后，一人额破血流瘫坐地上，一人鼻青脸肿遍体鳞伤。“喂，还能起来吗？”倚在墙边金发少年轻轻地踢了踢临也的屁股。

“托小静的福，脚崴了。”揉着后脑的他没好气地说。然后，他看到死对头仇敌走到他面前，缓缓地蹲下——

“上来，去医务室。”

毫不客气地爬上去，同时不忘嗤笑，“小静居然大发善心。”

“闭嘴。改天再弄死你，今天好歹是学园祭。”

哈？

就凭你也想要好好享受学园祭？

趴在坚实的后背上，破破烂烂的校服让体温的传导变得更畅通。他恶作剧地捅了捅划伤，扩大血的浸染面积，想象对方气得憋红脸的样子。穿过冷清的走廊，楼下的人声鼎沸攀上了窗台。

他们在欢笑。

他们在嬉闹。

即使没有到场，临也也能想象出成群的熟悉面孔正绕着篝火跳舞。音响播着俗气的流行歌曲，边上的烧烤架摆满食物，肉香满溢。朋友间交换礼物，互赠对未来的祝福。满脸通红的少女正鼓起勇气向心上人告白。有情人在喧闹中悄悄将手交叠一起，在对方心上铭刻誓言。

如果他和静雄从不相识，说不定此刻会是其中一员。

“都是你的错。”金发少年道出对他的不满，“高中三年完全是一团糟。”

“彼此彼此。”

烟花升上天空的声音在黑暗中炸响，人群欢呼起来。上午回绝的女生曾说过“在学园祭一起看烟花的人能相伴到永远。”当时一笑置之的他，现在不知为何有些在意。

如果无法成为恋人，能否让对立来替代，换取永恒。

一潭死水终于被掀起一丝波澜。无比贴近中仇敌的心跳如丧钟灌入耳，往心间洒下黑色种子，翻滚着嵌入柔软的壤。有那么的一瞬间他认为，攥紧这根绝无仅有的蜘蛛丝，绝境也能化作玫瑰的温床。

九

“我一直在等待折原先生的到来。”

脸色蜡黄的男人半眯着眼睛，看样子是期待已久。曾经是医学院高材生的他自妹妹自杀后一心扑向研究，为的就是今天。他背后的白色橱柜上摆满玫瑰色透明试剂，像一簇簇闪耀的水晶，诡异又瑰丽。

“ROSA是一份梦幻的礼物，只要稍稍尝上一口就能体味到爱之甘甜。饱受煎熬的人们不再困于苦恋，闭上双眼即能身处天堂。没有比这更能慰藉人心的东西了，是吧？嗯？”

摔掉手中的瓷茶杯，男人指着临也——

“如果您对您四年前的愚见有丝毫后悔的话，跪下来求我，我会考虑分您一支纯度百分之90的ROSA给您。相信您已经察觉了吧，市面上流通的ROSA根本不能满足您。您是特别的，我给您的准备也是最用心的。”

狭小的空间里，临也闻到男人身上与他相同甚至更为浓烈的味道，香甜中夹杂血肉腐臭——

男人离死期不远了。

“比起我，更需要这些的人是你吧。”

——愚蠢。

“很遗憾，我不是你想象中的懦夫，也不是那种随便就为点破事要死要活的疯子。”

“可是，您开花了。为的又是谁呢？”

男人并没有放弃。

“人类。”

没错。

是全人类。

“不是特定的谁，我的爱对谁都是平等的。老人，小孩，男人，女人……不分年龄不分性别。”

——怪物小静除外。

临也举枪扫射男人身后，大片玻璃试剂管被杂物撞碎跌落，目所能及处如玫瑰落地花瓣散飞，满溢纯粹又失真的甜。

那晚到达医务室前，两人发现门已锁上，连喊好几声里面也没人回应。打破长长沉默的是静雄略无奈的声音——

“死跳蚤你揪这么紧是不是想勒死我。”

“没错。” 他几乎是脱口而出。

金发少年愣了好一会儿，才咬牙切齿地说：“你真的让我很不爽啊。”

——谁让我最讨厌小静了。

“人是因为看不清本质才会无法接受看似残酷的现实。而我会连本质一并爱着。”

——I enjoy the sweet pain.

剖开多年隐疾，缠绕在柔软处的荆棘被连根拔起，临也感受到前所未有的酣畅淋漓。缝在声带里的秘密披上与之反色的外衣重见天日，化作武器将眼前的一切捣得天翻地覆。精心建造的空中花园高高摔落，从此支离破碎。

男人在摧枯拉朽中瘫倒，眼中再无光。

十

在ROSA彻底断销半个月后，不少人重新站起来，也有不少人永远地倒下。临也收到关于男人的最后一条消息是他在花园的自杀——用的是和妹妹同一种方式。

爱如玫瑰。

痛并美丽，甜而娇柔。

临也按压心脏位置上的红色纹理，它已不再想先前那样令他难受。

“如何？”

他问正为他检查的友人。

“看样子不会再有问题了，不过痕迹一时半会是消不掉的。不放心的话让我解剖看看？我保证只动那小块。”密医不禁惊叹。

“我拒绝。”

“那你告诉我，你是怎么戒掉？”

“这种事情没什么好说的吧。”临也穿好衣服，“我怎么可能依赖那种东西。”

“说的也是呢。静雄前几天告诉我幽君恢复得不错，不过他本来就没你那么严重哈哈哈——”

面对友人不怀好意的笑，临也依旧一脸坦然——

“我爱着除怪物小静外的所有人类，自然不能比。”

“随便你喜欢怎么说。”密医朝他摇头，“反正是你自己的事。”

——I found a piece of me is still left in you.

——It's very cheap but cute emotion.


End file.
